Le serment
by ZoePlanet
Summary: Et si Rogue n'avait pas eut Lily Potter comme meilleure amie?Une fic dans le ton de mary Reilley, crée un personnage qui n’apparaissait pas dans les bouquins en rendant le tout plausible, du moins je l'espère.
1. Chapter 1

Voilà, Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas bien entendu.!!

Et si Rogue n'avait pas eut Lily Potter comme meilleure amie?

Une fic dans le ton de mary Reilley, crée un personnage qui n'apparaissait pas dans les bouquins en rendant le tout plausible, du moins je l'espère.

Il faisait encore chaud en cette fin d'août ou l'été avait poussé la canicule jusqu'à des températures record, obligeant les habitants de l'île d'Angleterre a se munir de toutes sortes de climatiseurs et ventilateurs en tout genre...l'Europe baignait dans la chaleur la plus totale.

Le train rouge ralentis lentement a travers les voiles déformants de la chaleur intense, et avant même qu'il ne se soit totalement arrêté, de nombreux enfants envahirent les quais dans un brouhaha a vous donner la migraine.

Une jeune femme descendit a son tour prudemment, traînant ses lourds bagages sous le soleil caniculaire.

La jeune femme sentait son cœur battre la chamade, non pas seulement a cause de la chaleur cuisante, mais aussi parce que cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds sur les quai de cette gare de cambrousse perdue au milieu de nulle part. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté depuis le jour ou elle partis sans avoir l'occasion de dire adieu a ces nombreux lieux de son enfance...

Elle aperçut les nombreuses tours au loin, appartenant a ce lieu, a ses souvenirs joyeux et tristes a la fois, pleins d'amertumes et de souvenirs douloureux... mais aussi de joies, de peurs, de découvertes et de promesses lourdes de conséquences...

Elle repensa à lui. Rien que le souvenir furtif de son visage émacié et son regard pleins de colère et de défis lui donnais la nostalgie de ces années cruelles, celles de l'enfance et de l'adolescence...

Elle respira profondément dans l'air brûlant et commença son ascension sur le chemin menant a Poudlard.

24 ans plustôt...

Les quais de king's cross étaient bondés en ce jour de rentrée scolaire et encore plus pour le quai 9 3/4 .

Nombres de jeunes apprentis sorciers exaltés montaient impatiemment dans le grand train rouge aux majestueuses volutes de fumées entourant le quai, lui donnant un air sombre et mystérieux.

Une petite fille attendais sur les quais accompagnée de ses deux parents, une grosse valise a ses pieds.

Il aurait fallut être aveugle pour ne pas voire qu'il n'étaient a eux trois la seule famille de moldus aux alentours, mais leur présence en ces lieux ne semblaient pas les perturber plus que ça.

La petite fille était vraiment minuscule, ses cheveux châtains tombaient sur ses épaules en épis comme si ils avaient été de la paille... et de grands yeux globuleux étaient empreint de peur et de questions restées sans réponses.

Sa mère la prit chaleureusement par les épaules.

"Elisabeth, calme toi...ça ne sert a rien de paniquer, tu verra que tout se passera comme dans une école normale...le directeur es un homme formidable, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit il sera tout disposé a t'aider!!!"

Elisabeth serra fort sa mère et son père qui lui semblait rechigner a la lâcher, elle ferma ses grands yeux en le serrant fort en retour , et finit par les lâcher avec regret.

"Dumbeledore prendra soin de toi comme si tu était la prunelle de ses yeux..fais de grandes choses, petit lapin!! " Dit son père la voix empreint d'émotion.

"Promis..je ferai ce que je peux.. en tout cas de mon mieux!" Dit-elle d'une voix triste.

"Quand tu reviendras a nöel, je suis sure que tu ne feras plus exploser les théières de ta grand-mère!" Dit son père en plaisantant.

Elle esquissa un sourir, les embrassa une dernière fois et s'avança sur le quai enfumé les yeux embués et la gorge serrée sans se retourner.

Elisabeth passa devant d'autres élèves bien plus grand qu'elle et qui se bousculaient joyeusement, vaguement bousculée a son tour,elle entrepris de monter dans le train.

en faisant la queue elle aperçut a coté d'elle un autre enfant dont la silhouette cagneuse se détachait du reste des passants.

Son père a lui, ne lui donna comme seul signe d'adieu qu'un coup sec sur la nuque comme si il le considérait comme le dernier des imbéciles. Elisabeth fronça les sourcils devant une telle cruauté, mais ne dis rien lorsque le petit garçon vint la rejoindre dans la queue la tête baissée.

Il était bien plus grand qu'elle et ses cheveux noirs et long lui tombait devant le visage.

Lorsqu'elle monta elle lui prit son propre bagages sous son nez et le monta elle même dans le train.

Le garçon la fusilla du regard comme si il s'attendait a un mauvais tour de sa part, mais son regard s'adoucis l'orsqu'il réalisa qu'elle ne voulait que l'aider.

"Salut." Dit-elle d'une voix perçante, oubliant sa peine d'il y a quelques instant comme si elle c'était volatilisée.

"Salut" Dit-il d'un ton morne en récupérant sa valise et en lui passant devant.

Elle le suivit et entra dans le même compartiment que lui qui était encore vide. Elle était trop petite pour réussir le tour de force de placer son énorme valise dans le filet au-dessus des banquettes, alors elle la plaça à coté d'elle d'une manière négligée et observa le garçon en face de lui, sans rien dire. le manège dura de longues secondes.

Le garçon se mit aussi a l'observer de ses yeux noirs redoutant une remarque désobligeante.

"Je m'appelle Elisabeth Alcombe." Dit-elle après quelques secondes en lui tendant la main.

"Et moi je m'en moque. Je ne parle pas aux enfants de moldus." Répondit-il simplement.

"Tu porte autant des habits de moldus que moi, et ton père n'avait pas l'air non plus d'être le premier des sorciers, il ne t'a pas tapé sur la tête avec sa baguette, mais bien avec sa main je crois savoir!" Dit-elle sèchement.

Le garçon eut l'air d'avoir été pris de cours.

"Oui et bien c'est bien pour ça que je ne parle pas au moldus." dit-il pour seule réponse.

Il fallut quelques instant avant que la petite fille ne se remette a ouvrir la bouche.

" J'espère aller a pouffsoufle...mon père dit que c'est là que vont les honnêtes sorciers."

"Ton père n'est rien qu' un moldu qui ne connais rien aux maisons de poudlard." Dit le garçon sur un ton sec et méprisant.

"Mon père s'occupe des affaires interministérielles entre notre gouvernement et celui des sorciers et il es sûrement moins stupide que le tiens!"

Le garçon ne parut pas s'offusquer de cette boutade et parut même intéressé.

" je ne savait pas que des moldus s'occupaient des affaires des sorciers."

"Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse." Dit-elle comme si il s'agissait d'une corvée plus qu'autre chose. Au coin de la bouche du jeune garçon apparut la naissance d'un sourir qui disparut presque immédiatement.

"Je m'appelle Severus Rogue..." Fit-il doucement. "Puisque tu voulais savoir."

Elisabeth se mit a sourir et ses grands yeux gris s'ouvrir plus grand encore.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit violemment et deux garçons restèrent a l'entrée en observant les lieux.

"Oh non pitié pas là James, ça pue ici! " Déclara le deuxième garçon aux cheveux bruns et longs en regardant les deux misérables enfants. James, un garçon a lunettes referma le compartiment en lâchant un "Salut les filles!" A Severus et a Elisabeth.

"Viens Sirius, là je crois que les gens on l'air plus normaux dans celui-ci! Dit-il en passant au compartiment suivant.

"Qui sont ces crétins?" Demanda Elisabeth le cœur serré par la colère et l'humiliation.

" je ne sais pas et je crois que je m'en moque." Dit Rogue en ouvrant un livre de sortilège.

le reste du voyage se fit sans encombre jusqu'au quai de la petite gare de campagne. Elisabeth et Rogue descendirent en s'aidant mutuellement, mais Severus fut bousculé par le garçon a lunettes qu'ils avaient rencontrés dans le train. "Non seulement on accepte les épouvantails a Poudlard, mais en plus ils se croient permis de bousculer les élèves respectables!" Dit james sur un ton superbement odieux.

"Toi un élève respectable?" Dit Elisabeth. " Avec ta tête de lèche de premier de la classe, tu veux faire croire ça a qui?"

"On t'a pas sonné nain de jardin... on t'a bien vu chialer auprès de tes parents sur le quai de la gare, tu faisait moins la maline là ein?"

Elisabeth vit Rogue sortir sa baguette de sa poche.

"Non Severus, laisse tomber!" Dit-elle en lui prenant le bras.

"NooOooon Severuninouchette, laisse tombeeerr!!" Singea Sirius sur un ton irritant. Rogue et Elisabeth ne le quittèrent pas des yeux lui lançant des regards noirs de rage.

"Il se passe quoi ici?" intervint le garde chasse imposant se frayant un chemin dans la foule. " j'ai pourtant dit a tout le monde, pas de chahut et direction le lac!" Dit-il en montrant le chemin de sa grosse main de demi-géant pour couper court a la dispute.

"A plus tard Servilus!" Dit James en bousculant encore une fois le garçon. James et Sirius partirent en direction de l'école, d'autres élèves passèrent a leur tour devant eux. L'une des nouvelles recrue, une petite fille passa devant Severus en faisant virevolter sa chevelure auburn flamboyante, et marchant d'un pas légé et altier.

Severus la regarda s'éloigner les yeux dans le vague.

"Viens, je veux pas rater la dernière barque!" Dit Elisabeth. " Il parait que l'arrivée a Poudlard par le lac es vraiment magnifique!"

La grande salle était comble de monde et la répartition des élèves avait eut lieux depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure.

Rogue mangeait seul a la table des serpentard alors qu'Elisabeth elle mangeait seule d'un air sombre a la table des griffondor.

Après le repas, alors que les derniers élèves montaient dans leur dortoirs respectifs, Rogue et Elisabeth restèrent sur les marches de l'entrée pendant quelques minutes.

Manifestement Elisabeth boudait, cela ne fesait aucun doute là-dessus.

"Je te plains." Dit Simplement Severus sur un ton moqueur.

. " Moi aussi je me plains. " Dit Elisabeth. " Moi qui me voyais déjà a pouffsoufle." Dit-elle a mi chemin entre le rire et les larmes.

Severus soupira mais ne rajouta rien.

"tu crois que tu pourra m'aider un peu pour les cours... ? l'école et moi ça a toujours fait deux." demanda Elisabeth.

"Bien sur." Dit Rogue sur un ton monocorde." ce n'est pas parce que tu es une griffondor que je vais arrêter de te parler, bien que normalement je devrai."

Elisabeth rigola en essuyant les larmes qui coulais sur ces joues.

"Tu es gentil .." Dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

"Alors, amis?" demanda Elisabeth comme si ils scellaient un contrat d'embauche. Rogue accepta en lui serrant la main.

" D'accord." Conclut Rogue.


	2. Chapter 2

chapitre 2

l'hiver tombait sur les toits de Poudlard en ce froid mois de décembre, il avait suffit de quelques mois pour que les nouveaux élèves prennent leur marques dans cette immense bâtisse aux multiples couloirs parcourus de courants d'air glacials.

Dans le bureau de Dumbeledore au contraire l'ambiance tendue semblait réchauffer la pièce comme un four de locomotive.

Devant le grand bureau en acajou du vieux magicien se trouvait Minerva McGonagall droite comme un piquet et Slughorn le gros directeur de la maison de serpentard, l'air embarrassé.

A leur gauche James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew et Remus Lupin. faisaient pâle figure. A leur droite, Severus Rogue et Elisabeth Alcombe n'en menaient pas large non plus.

James avait un œil au beurre noir et Sirius portait des marques de griffure sur le visage, alors que la lèvre de Rogue était ouverte et qu'Elisabeth arborait un magnifique coquard.

" Alors? " Demanda Dumbeledore assis tranquillement a sa table. " J'imagine que ce n'était pas un match de quidditch sans souaffle ni balais que j'ai vu se dérouler dans la coure n'es-ce pas?"

"Si seulement on avait eu des battes." Dit Sirius.

"Silence!" Tonna Minerva , sa voix aussi claire et tranchante qu'une lame de rasoir.

"C'est eux qui ont commencé!" Dit James en montrant Rogue et Alcombe du doigt.

"Quoi?" S'insurgea Elisabeth. " Mais quel gros menteur quel sale petit layon de première de..."

J'AI DIT ASSEZ!" Tonna de plus belle Minerva.

"Laissez les s'expliquer voulez-vous minerva!" Dit Dumbeledore d'un geste d'apaisement. " mademoiselle Alcombe, continuez, mais sans les insultes voulez-vous!"

"Nous étions dans la coure entrain de réviser pour.. heu.. une potion de de dépur depru...

"d'épuration de matières polluantes dans les eaux vives." Dit Rogue froidement.

"Oui c'est ça, "Reprit Elisabeth.".. Et alors qu'on étaient tranquillement assis, Potter a fais un croche patte a Pettigrow pour qu'il nous tombe dessus! " Continua-t-elle. " Il ne m'a pas raté et mon cahier et celui de Severus ont étés entièrement tachés par nos encrier!

"Ce n'est pas ma faute si Peter ne sait pas mettre un pied devant l'autre!" Dit James alors que Pettigrew les joues rougies acquiesça avidement comme un bon toutou obéissant.

"Tu lui a fait un croche pied crétin, on es deux a avoir assisté a la scène." Dit froidement Rogue dont la chemise portait encore de multiples tâches d'encre."

"Rien n'es moins sur Servilus, n'est-ce pas Peter?" Dit james en se retournant vers le gros petit garçon.

"Oui, j'ai chuté , j'ai chuté, c'est ma faute, c'est ma faute!!" Dit Peter fiévreusement.

McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel.

"Et donc, monsieur le directeur..." Continua James. "..De par cette incident involontaire Serv..Severus et son amie se sont tous deux jetés sur nous comme des vrais animaux, et nous, nous avons étés forcés de nous défendre!" Dit-il sur d'un ton bien sous tout rapport.

Elise vit Minerva regarder le jeune griffondor d'un oeil torve et méprisant.

Mais il semblait que Dumbeledore n'était, malgré les apparence bien loin d'être dupe.

"Bien, puisque ce malheureux règlement de compte n'a pris naissance que pas une simple malentendu, je ne supprimerai que dix points par maisons...

mais une retenue pour chacun de vous pour avoir cédé a la violence...

On vit le regard de james et Sirius blanchir. James voulut protester en implorant encore une fois la légitime défense, mais le regard de dumbeledore lui disait qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister.

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous vers la sortie, Dumbeledore ajouta " Monsieur Rogue et mademoiselle Alcombe...restez, je n'ai pas finit avec vous."

Elise pouvait presque entendre le rire intérieur de James même si il lui tournait le dos et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voire sourir.

Une fois les autres sortis, la salle était a présent retombée dans le silence.

"Je sais que c'est vous qui avez étés les victimes dans cette histoire, mais je ne peux pas en apporter la preuve, je n'en ai pas le pouvoir." Dit le vieux magicien en joignant les mains."J'ai le devoir de me comporter de manière aussi impartiale que possible, je suis désolé!"

Elise fit la moue et Rogue abaissa le visage. Il les toisa de son regard bleu pendant quelques secondes, un regard ou perçait une étrange pointe de fierté.

"Je n'avais jamais eut le temps de vraiment parler avec vous deux...mais je voulais vous dire, même si ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment, que je suis extrêmement fier de vous." Elisabeth et Rogue se regardèrent ne comprenant plus. ".. Vous êtes a vous deux seuls l'exemple vivant que l'amitié entre deux maisons rivales es tout de même possible...et même si je ne devrai pas dire une chose pareille, sachez je suis fière de votre mutuelle amitié et force commune face à l'adversité..."

le regard de Rogue sembla briller quelques instant, si peu de gens lui avaient fait de compliments au long de sa vie que l'orsqu'il en recevait, ça devait être les fêtes de Noël.

Dumbeledore s'approcha d'eux lentement.

"J'ai aussi entendu dire que vous vous entraidiez pour ce qui es des tâche scolaires... monsieur Rogue pour tout ce qui es théorique, et mademoiselle Alcombe pour tout ce qui concerne la pratique...les cours de balais, le jardinage! vous faites a vous deux une fine équipe semble-t-il.

Rogue baissa le regard étrangement intimidé, semblant chercher a éviter les yeux perçants de son professeur.

Elise elle semblai ne même plus penser aux heures de colles tant les paroles du directeur lui avait mis du baume au cœur, venant d'une famille aimante ou les encouragement étaient source d'émulation, ce genre de paroles lui était joyeusement familières..

"Il es incroyablement doué!" Dit-elle un sourir aux lèvres en parlant de son ami. "Monsieur si vous saviez, Sev es le plus doué de sa classe...et même plus, c'est un vrai génie!"

"C'est ce qu'on m'avait dit en effet." Affirma Dumbeledore. "Elève brillant parait-il, forte tête, et totalement désintéressé par la gloire, contrairement a certains de vos petit camarades.."Dit le vieil homme en faisant allusion aux garçons qui venaient de sortir de la salle quelques minutes pustôt.

Dumbeledore retourna a sa place.

"Continuez comme ça jeune gens ..et évitez les ennuis que vous croiserez sur votre chemin et qui ne peuvent que parasiter votre apprentissage et je suis sur que tout deux... vous préparez a un brillant avenir!"

en rentrant en direction de leur dortoirs, alors qu'ils marchaient silencieusement dans les couloirs vides, Rogue s'arrêta brusquement.

Il se rapprocha de l'alcôve du mur qui menait vers l'extérieur et se pencha pour regarder au travers. le paysage était magnifique, la neige tombait a gros flocons et la lumière de la lune transparaissait a travers les nuages.

"T'es encore en colère." Dit Elise en s'approchant doucement.

"Pourquoi nous devrions payer l'addition aussi cher que ces quatre imbéciles..ces sale petit crâneurs de bas étages..." Dit-il en faisant allusion aux heures de colles qu'ils venaient de se récolter.

"C'est injuste je sais..." Dit Elise. "Tu sais, mon père pense que tout se paye un jour dans la vie... je suis sur qu'il a raison et qu'un jour James le payera en retour!"

"J'aimerai qu'il soit mort" Dit froidement Rogue.

Elise baissa les yeux. "Si ils te touchent encore une fois, on leur rentrera dans le lard...encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils comprennent."

"Ils ne comprendront jamais...ses quatres crétins sont bien trop fières, pour se remettre en question...et ils sont plus nombreux."

"Peter es une marionnette qui ne fais que hocher la tête... et quand a Remus, je sais qu'il es gentil."

"Remus es un loups-garous." Il n'a rien de gentil quand la lune es pleine.

"Remus es un type comme les autres.. arrête ta parano Sev."

Rogue ne répondis rien, l'air glacial balaya les cheveux de paille d'Elise qui resserra son manteau.

"Mais qui sait, peut-être que James avalera un vif d'or et qu'il mourra d'étouffement au prochain match." Dit Elise cyniquement.

"Et peut-être que Sirius se pendra avec sa cravate en apprenant sa mort!" Continua Rogue.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instant et Elise explosa de rire. Rogue se contenta de sourir l'air amusé.

Ils repartirent dans leurs dortoirs respectifs pour une bonne nuit de sommeille bien méritée.


	3. Chapter 3

chapitre 3

quatre ans plus tard...

La pluie tombait sur une ère de jeu presque déserte, avec aux alentour de macabres immeubles de briques sales.

Seul Elise était là, sous un arbre avec une veste et un capuchon, trempé. Elle semblait attendre avec impatience en croisant ses bras couverts de tâches sombres de pluie. Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent être terriblement longues, elle vit débarquer Rogue en courant avec de vieux habits, dont un pantalon troué au genoux, un manteau sur l'épaule et une vieille valise en carton. le garçon avait grandi en quatre ans et était a présent assé grand et dégingandé, mais arborait toujours un visage d'enfant pâle comme l'ivoire.

"Tu faisais quoi? Ca fait 20 minutes que je poireaute!" Dit-elle en se levant l'air courroucé.

Rogue la saisit violemment par l'épaule pour accélérer le mouvement, la poussant en avant sans la lâcher.

"Je me préparais c'est tout!" Dit-il en courant presque, mais avant qu 'Elisabeth puisse formuler une quelconque question, une voix tonna au loin. "SEVERUS!!"

Elise voulut se retourner, mais Rogue la prit par le poignet l'entraînant de plus belle. "SEVERUS, REVIENT ICI TOUT DE SUITE SALE PETIT CAFARD CRAPOTEUX!!"

"Sev,..Sev!! c'est ton père?" Dit Elise entraînée a présent dans une course effrénée a travers le jardin.

"C'est fort probable, mais quel importance puisque on s'en va!"

"Mais.. Pitié, dis-moi qu'il sait que tu viens passer les vacances chez moi?"

"C'est bien ça qui semblerai-t-il l'ai autant mis hors de lui, cours!"

"Mais..mais..."

"COURS BON SANG!" Cria-t-il a son tour, Elise accéléra de plus belle et tout deux disparurent en direction de l'arrêt de bus.

Leur voyage se fit sans encombre, récupéré a l'arrêt de bus en voiture par la mère d'Elisabeth ils firent route vers l'autre bout de la ville loin, très loin de l'impasse du tisseur et de son horrible quartier, laissant derrière eux les maisons sales de briques, et la cheminée de l'ancienne usine de pneus surplombant le quartier. Plus les kilomètres défilaient au compteur, plus Severus Rogue reprenait des couleurs..enfin le peu de couleur que ses joues possédaient.

Les Alcombes habitaient dans un appartement au rez de chaussé dans un joli immeuble très bas de deux étages qui se trouvait en campagne a quelques kilomètres de la ville.

Elisabeth avait grandis a la campagne dans ce cadre plaisant ou les journées ensoleillées et les rire des autres enfants faisaient son quotidien.

Le début des vacances d'été fut formidable malgré le temps pourris qui s'abattit sur la campagne anglaises.

Cela faisait trois ans que Rogue venait passer ses vacances chez Elisabeth, et les parents de la jeune fille étaient gentils et pleins d'attention pour Severus ce en quoi il avait toujours cruellement manqué. Elise le premier été, n'avais eut de cesse de montrer a Rogue ce qu'était certains objets typiquement moldus, comme un micro onde, une télévision, un fer a repasser ou une batterie de cuisine avant que Rogue ne lui rétorque froidement qu'il avait exactement les même a la maison étant lui même a moitié moldu.

Ce fut donc le quatrième été que partagère mutuellement les deux amis, et un jour ou enfin le soleil daigna se montrer et baignait la superbe campagne environnante, Elise et Rogue partirent une journée entière picnic en main pour se balader.

Rogue avait pris avec lui son livre de charmes, histoire de réviser un peu. cela irritait Elise au plus haut point, elle qui considérait que les vacances n'étaient pas un cours de rattrapage prolongé, mais plutôt une échapattoir..un sursis bien mérité avant l'inévitable rentrée scolaire.

Il marchèrent a pas lent durant un bon bout de temps passant de rivières en clairières et de forêt en chemins presque sauvages..Il vagabondèrent dans la campagne environnante en stoppant parfois pour se reposer, manger et discuter un peu, rien ne les pressaient ils étaient en vacances, ils étaient libres.. et cette journée était parfaite.

le jour était déjà bien avancé et déjà le soleil semblait toucher les montagnes au loin lorsqu'ils stoppèrent a nouveau chemin rentrant pour se reposer une dernière fois. de lourds nuages se profilaient a l'horizon, annonçant un mauvais temps pour le début de soirée.

Rogue s'assit sur un tronc coupé, ouvrit son livre et se mit a réviser alors qu'Elise tentait de lancer des petits cailloux contre une tronc et le ratait a chaques fois, elle aurait voulut plus que tout lancer un vrai sort d'expelliarmus pour s'entraîner mais la magie étant interdite en dehors de Poudlard..elle se rabattit alors sur ce qu'elle avait sous la main.

"Tu sais quoi Sev?" Dit Elise en se concentrant."Hier mon père m'a dit que le gouvernement des magiciens à fait un sondage récemment, et que plus de 10 de la population considère a présent que les cracmols et les sorciers issus de milieu non magiques devraient passer un entretien plus sérieux avant de trouver du travail!"

Rogue ne parut pas plus troublé que ça, plongé dans son livre il ne fit qu'aquiesçer vaguement de la tête.

"Rogue, tu m'écoute?" Insista elise, Rogue hocha la tête encore plus faiblement. La jeune fille outragée par ce manque de politesse passa devant lui comme une flèche et se saisit de son précieux ouvrage.

"Rend moi ce livre!" Dit-il froidement.

"Je te parle d'un sujet super sérieux et toi tu met ton gros nez dans ton bouquin de potion!!"

"je ne plaisante pas, rend le moi!"

"Viens le chercher Sev, prouve moi que tu as des jambes, et pas qu'une grosse tête!" lâcha Elise sur le ton de la provocation un véritable sourir de vaurien a la bouche.

Rogue resta assis a la regarder d'un air mauvais. Il se leva en un éclair, bondissant vers elle d'une traite, mais la jeune fille fut bien plus rapide que lui et disparut entre deux arbres.

Elle courut a travers la foret en courant a perdre haleine, rigolant à tel point que cela la ralentissait dans ses mouvements.

Il commençait a faire sombre et Ils venaient de sortir de la route qu'elle connaissait, mais dans cette exaltation Elise continuait a courir sans mesure, Rogue juste sur ses talons la rattrapant peu a peu.

Sans prendre gare, Elise fit un mauvais pas, et glissa sur un talus qui s'effondra tentant tout pour ne pas chuter elle fut entraînée malgré tout dans un ravin plein de buissons et de ronces dans un tourbillons de feuilles et de terre.

Totalement étourdie, le livre toujours en main elle se releva lentement. Rogue arriva quelques secondes après elle prenant soin de ne pas chuter a son tour alors que les ténèbres commençait a envahir les alentours.

Il arriva près d'elle la regardant d'un air soucieux, baladant ses yeux noir pour vérifier si il ne lui manquait pas un bras ou une jambe.

"Ca va.. je crois que j'ai rien." Dit elle l'air courroucée, blessée dans son amour propre en lui passant le livre. Il l'aida a se lever mais ils furent interrompus par des voix proches qui résonnaient a travers les arbres.

De la lumière émanait entre les branches a quelques mètre d'eux. avançant prudemment ils se cachèrent derrière un buisson a quelques mètres de là.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit a eux tétanisa Elise et l'ébranla profondément.

Entre cinq gras arbres massifs, quatre silhouettes les visages encapuchonnés était réunis autour d'un homme, un moldu d'après sa salopette, le pauvre quidam se trouvait dans un état de frayeur extrême et ne semblait pas comprendre ni a qui il avait affaire, ni ce qu'il allait advenir de lui.

"Pas comme ça Avery." Dit la voix de l'un deux d'une manière lancinante. C'était une voix froide et chaude a la fois, envoutante et effrayante le genre de voix que l'on oublie pas. "Il te faudrait plus de volonté, mais je doute que tu en possède suffisamment pour réussir se sort."

Rogue fronça ses sourcils alors que les première gouttes de pluie se mettaient a tomber autour d'eux et que le tonnerre grondait au loin.

"Imperium!" Ordonna le second en pointant sa baguette sur le moldus. l'homme en salopette se tint alors droit comme un piquet.

"Bien, très bien Avery..." Dit toujours la même voix . "Maintenant essaye de nouveau!"

Avery ne lâcha pas sa baguette, mais la tenait en tremblant, il s'approcha de l'homme.

"Met ton bras ici moldus,et prend cette bûche." ordonna Simplement Avery a l'homme en salopette. le moldus saisi une lourde bûche de sa main droite comme un automate et posa son bras gauche sur un tronc coupé comme il aurait posé une pintade sur un billot.

"Maintenant moldus, casse toi le bras!" Dit-il froidement Avery de la méfiance et de la cruauté pleine la voix.

Le cœur d'Elise fit un bond dans sa poitrine. L'homme ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et donna un tel coup de bûche sur son bras nu qu'ils purent tous entendre le bruit de l'os se broyer dans un effroyable et grossier craquement.

Elise poussa un gémissement étouffé par la manche de son bras, alors que Rogue regardait la scène médusé, ses yeux grand ouvert.

l'homme se releva, le bras pendant comme un morceau de viande morte, sa plaie était ouverte et saignait abondamment en coulant sur le sol.

"Maintenant c'est aux jeunes recrues de tenter quelque chose..." Dit cette même voix froide et pourtant pleine d'encouragement.

"Lucius, a toi de me montrer ce que tu m'a promis d'apprendre pour ce soir..."

"Bien mon maître.." Dit une voix d'adolescent provenant d'une autre silhouette encapuchonné plus grande qu' Avery, il leva sa baguette et déclara d'un ton sec. "Doloris!"

Alors L'homme se vautra au sol en hurlant a plein poumons, plus ils se tordait plus ses cris se faisaient frénétiques, désespérés et effroyablement proche de ceux d'un animal souffrant de milles peines .

Le moldus continua a se tordre comme une bête privé de colonne vertébrale encore et encore, et finit dans un spasme par cracher du sang comme un porc que l'on aurait égorgé. Elise au summum de l'horreur sentis des larmes lui monter aux yeux suivies d'une effroyable envie de vomir. La peur lui tenaillait le ventre et son cœur s'emballait comme un cheval au galop.

Sa seconde réaction fut instinctive, il était a présent évident qu' ils devaient trouver un moyen de partir, et vite! Vite avant que les sorciers ne les trouvent, ne les capturent et ne leur fasse subir le même sort qu'a cette chose détruite et moitié morte qui gisait a présent par terre.

Elle ne réfléchissait plus, elle saisit Rogue par le bras et le tira de toutes ses forces, lui comme hypnotisé par la scène se leva, mais sans prendre garde et sa tête heurta une branche qui se cassa entre deux gémissements provenant de la victime. Le craquement de la branche résonna comme une écho a travers les bois, en un instant, les sorciers se retournèrent, ils avaient tous entendus.

"DEPECHE!" Hurla Elise a Rogue, et ils remontèrent le talus aussi vite qu'ils n'avaient jamais monté de talus de toute leur vies.

"Mon livre!" Cria Rogue réalisant qu'il était resté en bas.

"Pas le temps!" Cria Elise, ils se mirent a courir sous la pluie, dans les ténèbres montante en se tenant la main pour ne pas se perdre. Ils entendaient des éclats de voix autour d'eux, persuadés que les sorciers finiraient par les rattraper tôt ou tard, persuadés que leur dernière heure était arrivée.

l'air anxieuse madame Lacombe faisait des aller-retour dans la cuisine, son mari arriva un journal a la main.

"Ils ne devraient pas déjà être là?" demanda-t-il le regard plein d'interrogation rajustant ses lunettes carrées.

"Depuis plus d'une heure!" Lâcha-t-elle comme si elle avait été un bouchon sous pression qui venait d'exploser. " Charles,Je prend la voiture et je vais les chercher!" Dit-elle au seuil de la crise de larme.

Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se précipitèrent vers elle, découvrant une Elise et un Rogue mouillés et pleins de boue, l'air terrifiés.

"Mais enfin ou étiez vous..."

A la vue des yeux remplis de larmes de sa fille Monsieur Lacombe comprit que quelque chose ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu dans leur petite ballade campagnarde.

Elise, assise sur un fauteuil profond raconta tout ce qu'ils avaient vu dans la forêt, Rogue vit le père et la mère d'Elise pâlir au fur et a mesure que l'histoire avançait, lorsque Elise eut finit son abominable récit son père se leva et déclara. "Je vais immédiatement envoyer un hibou au ministère de la magie." Puis il disparut dans son bureau en claquant la porte.

Le tonnerre gronda si fort qu'Elise tressaillit. quelque chose de vraiment terrible était arrivé dans cette forêt cette nuit là...pas seulement pour le moldu..mais dans un sens plus large du terme.

Des sorciers... s'entraînant a blesser d'autres gens sur un pauvre homme sans défense, comme si il n'était rien qu'une chose insignifiante même pas en vie, de la viande qui réagit aux coups. Ce fut réellement en cet instant que la jeune Elise réalisa que quelque chose de vraiment mauvais était entrain de se tramer dans le monde sorciers...lentement, insidieusement, mais sûrement.

Cette nuit là Elise ne pouvait pas dormir, elle était assise contre son oreiller, ses petites mains accrochées a sa couverture de patchwork.

Le tonnerre n'avait de cesse d'éclairer sa chambre et le lit pliant de Severus qui était disposé en face du sien..

Elle le vit se redresser et la fixer a travers les éclairs, il savait qu'elle ne dormais pas non plus.

"Je n'arrive pas a croire ce qui c'est passé...on a rien fait pour l'aider ce pauvre type!! Dit Elisabeth sur un ton pitoyable.

...mais j'ai eut si peur...j'ai si peur Severus.." Ajouta-t-elle en remontant ses couvertures plus haut encore.

"Ce serai bien la première fois." Lâcha-t-il d'un ton amer.

"Ces sorciers... je crois qu'ils faisaient partie d'un nouvel ordre qui commence a faire du bruit.. je me rappelle plus comment ils s'appellent, mais papa m'en a parlé réçamment..je crois que le ministère de la magie es inquiet." Dit Elise.

Rogue ne répondis rien.

"Je n'avais jamais vu de tels sorts de ma vie Sev... c'était tellement effroyable!"

" Redoutables.." Dit Severus."...Redoutables." Finit-il le regard dans le vague alors que l'orage tonnait et que la pluie continuait a taper sur les vitres de la chambre.


	4. Chapter 4

la rentrée scolaire se fit dans le calme, la joie et le festin habituel, mais a travers les papotages de la table des griffondors Elise semblait absorbée.

Severus depuis sa table a lui, la vit regarder dans le vide et il secoua la tête de dépit.

Elise pensait a beaucoup de choses depuis leur rencontre avec les hommes a capuches...elle pensait a l'école. A serpentard. Il était de rumeur publique que les mauvais sorciers venaient tous de serpentard... en était-il de même pour ceux qu'ils avaient croisés cet été dans la forêt? Qui étaient ces gens...? Pourquoi en venaient-t-il a employer une telle violence envers les plus faibles? Depuis ces dernières semaines le visage du moldu crachant du sang revenait souvent l'effrayer dans son sommeille, ou bien tel un intrus envahir ses pensées en plein jour comme en cet instant ou la fête de début d'année battait son plein...cette expérience l'avait autant choquée que Rogue ne semblait plus y accorder la moindre importance.. quand a lui il ne semblait pas comprendre qu'elle puisse encore y penser.

Quelques jours plus tards alors que les cours étaient terminés, Elise et Rogue sortirent de l'école et se rendirent près de la forêt interdite accompagnés de leurs balais et leurs étuis.

Elise avait persuadé son ami de tout tenter cette année pour régler définitivement ses problèmes de vols en balais.

Rogue n'était pas doué pour tenir sur ces engins et ce qui était une petite lacune a présent pourrait devenir un vrai handicap dans l'avenir.

seuls a l'orée des arbres alors que le soleil se couchait, Elise monta sur son balais imité maladroitement par Rogue et ses longues jambes se balançant dans le vide.

Elise ignorait si son problème venait de son équilibre ou tout simplement par une peur incontrôlée du vide.

Ils étaient a cinq mètres du sol lorsque sortant subrepticement de la forêt James et Sirius les rejoignirent sans se faire inviter.

"Tiens Servillus et Minimoche sur un balai..." Dit James en approchant.

"L'année promet d'être pleine de surprise!" Lâcha Sirius.

"Tiens deux élèves sortant de la forêt interdite!" Dit Elise." Je ne vous aurais jamais imaginé avoir assé de courage pour oser sortir de vôtre propre chambre passé 6 heures du soir sans mouiller vos pantalons de fils de riches!"

"Hé oui, contrairement a toi Minimoche on ne porte plus de couches culotte depuis longtemps et en prime nous nous n'avons pas peur de monter sur un balais en tremblant comme une petite lopette ..." Dit James en regardant Rogue qui s'accrochait de toutes ses forces sur le balais immobile.

"Ou bien de fréquenter une ignominie de loups-garous qui n'a pas sa place dans une l'école mais bien dans un cirque ." Dit Rogue sur un ton sec. Sirius dégaina plus vite que son ombre et envoya un expelliarmus sur Rogue qui tomba de son balais et s'écrasa dans un buisson.

Elise dégaina et envoya Sirius dans un autre buisson voisin plein de ronces. elle descendis de son balais en sautant comme un chat, prête a en découdre avec les deux griffondor, mais en chemin son frêle bras fut saisit par une main de géant.

"On se calme ici" Tonna Hagrid armé de son parapluie. "Non mais c'est pas possible, je sors chercher des citrouilles dans le jardin et je vous prend encore a vous battre!!! faut-il que vous démarriez une bagarre a chaques fois que vous vous croisez?"

il lâcha Elise qui fut rejoint par Rogue époussetant ses habits. James qui s'était relevé et Sirius, couvert d'escarre se trouvaient face a eux.

"Vous êtes la bande de pires casse trogne que je n'ai jamais vu..." Dit Hagrid au milieu des deux camps, s'assurant que la bagarre n'allait pas redémarrer.

Sirius regardait Elise avec une véritable haine dans le regard. James faisait de même avec Rogue.

Sirius cracha par terre et s'en alla suivit de James.

"Une chance que vous soyez tombé sur moi..." Dit Hagrid. " Mais la prochaine fois c'est directement dans le bureau de Dumbeledore que je vous enverrai!"

Il secoua sa grosse tête de dépis, tourna les talons, et s'éloigna de quelques mètres laissant les deux amis seuls.

Elise et Rogue se trouvaient au beau milieu d'une des nombreuses petites coures de l'école celle qui faisait parties des coures que l'on ne trouvent qu'après de longs mois de vagabondage a travers le labyrinthe qu'était cette citée vivante de Poudlard.

Ils avaient évités les tour de garde de Rusard et de sa redoutable chatte, et étaient plongés a présent dans l'obscurité des colonnes les entourants, simplement éclairés par un quartier de lune brillant d'une lumière de couleur ivoire.

Elise ne voulait par retourner maintenant dans sa salle commune des griffondors de peur de tomber sur James et Sirius qui lui ferai sans doute passer un sale quart d'heure, Rogue était resté avec elle en prenant le risque de se faire prendre lui aussi a l'extérieur de sa salle commune.

"Es-ce qu'on va devoir se taper ces deux minables durant toute nôtre scolarité? " Demanda Elise avec colère.

Rogue mit un moment avant de répondre. "Je pense que nous devrions mieux organiser nôtre défense..." Dit-il d'une traite.

A ses mots, Elise leva ses fins sourcils le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

"Comment tu pense-t-y prendre?" Demanda-t-elle.

"En imaginant de nouveau sorts..." Dit-il simplement.

"Nous ne sommes pas assez matures ni assez puissants pour réussir de pareils coups." Dit Elise sur un ton morne.

"Moi si." Dit Rogue dans les ténèbres.

" Je sais que tu es doué Rogue mais il y a des limites."

"Tu ne me fais pas confiance."

"C'est toi qui dit ça?" Dit Elise outrée, " ça c'est trop fort!"

Elise s'approcha de Rogue qui était replié contre une colonne. " Sev, je te fais confiance plus que personne d'autre sur cette terre...tu es mon ami, mon meilleur ami...et jamais ça ne changera, jamais!"

"Prouve le moi." Dit-il d' un ton dure comme un enfant qui revendiquait l'amour d'une mère qu'il n'avait jamais eut.

Difficile de répondre a un tel challenge...

"Ben je sais pas moi!..." Répondit-elle, mais après quelques secondes de réflexions son visage changea d'expression. " Non, après tout c'est MOI qui te viens en aide presque tout le temps... prouve moi plutôt TOI que jamais tu ne me laissera tomber Sev!" Répliqua-t-elle en contre-attaquant d'une voix presque outrée.

Il se regardèrent dans les ténèbres tout juste éclairées par la lune. Durant un instant Elise se surpris a trouver une certaine beauté dans le visage de son ami, comme quelque chose qui lui était invisible autrefois et caché par la lumière du jour.

"Tu veux quoi? Un serment inviolable c'est ça?" Cracha Rogue en brisant le silence nocturne.

Elise eut froid dans le dos rien qu'a entendre le terme qu'il employa. Elle savait ce que c'était qu'un serment inviolable, elle savait que quand on avait scellé cette promesse, si l'un des deux ne respectait pas ses engagements il mourrait... faire une chose pareille serai pure folie, mais Rogue l'énervais a toujours pousser les choses et les sujets a l'extrême, alors cette fois elle ne lâcha pas le morceau, rien que pour l'embêter.

"Chiche que tu n'aura pas le courage d'y aller jusqu'au bout!" Dit-elle.

Elle vit Rogue se redresser a travers la faible lumière et la toiser en prenant l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

"Ne répète pas ça deux fois!" Dit-il d'un ton grave.

"Chiche que tu n'aura pas le courage d'y aller jusqu'au bout!"

Dans les grandes cuisines de Poudlard les pas d'Elisabeth et de Rogue pas résonnaient dans de bruyants échos malvenus pour une heure si tardive.

Ils avaient réveillé "chaussette", l'un des elfes de maisons travaillant en cuisine.

"Je te promets de te donner mon écharpe si tu fais ce que l'on te demande." Dit Rogue au pauvre petit Elfe intimidé de se faire réveillé pour une tache sans doute noble et qui serai la clé de sa liberté.

Elise tremblait.. elle n'arrivait pas a croire ce qu'elle était entrain de faire.

Rogue se mit en face d'elle, mit sa main droite dans la sienne et donna sa baguette a l'elfe.

Rogue s'agenouilla doucement Elise fesant de même .

Le jeune garçon demanda a l'elfe de pointer la baguette sur leurs mains jointes, ses yeux noirs se dirigèrent alors vers ceux d'Elise.

"Pose moi la question qui te brûle les lèvres...vas-y." Dit Rogue sur un ton de défi. Elise avait les lèvres qui tremblaient, ses grands yeux globuleux fixaient les yeux noirs si profonds de Rogue.

Elle ne savait pas exactement comment formuler un serment, mais elle décida de se lancer sans filet...au point ou ils en étaient autant se lancer dans cette folie a corps perdu.

"Severus Rogue..." Commença-t-elle en tentant de ne pas laisser la peur percer dans sa voix. " Promets-tu de toujours me venir en aide tant que tu en a la force et la possibilité, et cela a travers les nombreuses années a venir, sans jamais me faire défaut, sans jamais rebrousser chemin face a la peur, et m'être fidèle en amitié jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare?"

"Je le jure." Dit Rogue sans la moindre hésitation. Et un fine cordelette rouge comme du métal en fusion sortit de la baguette que tenais l'elfe, et s'enroula autour de leurs mains, mais Rogue n'avait pas fini.

"Elise Alcombe..." Continua-t-il. "Promets-tu de toujours me venir en aide tant que tu en a la force et la possibilité, et cela a travers les nombreuses années a venir, sans jamais me faire défaut, sans jamais rebrousser chemin face a la peur, et m'être fidèle en amitié jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare?" Elise le regarda pendant quelques secondes et répondis "Je le jure." Alors un nouveau serpent sortis de la baguette de Rogue et s'enroula autour de leurs poignets et leur mains, mais cette fois il serra fort en joignant leurs paumes l'une contre l'autre.

lorsque les cordes rouges se volatilisèrent leurs mains furent libérées de leurs étreintes.

Un silence se fit. Il s'installa durant de longues secondes, puis Ils se relevèrent.

Elise regarda sa main mais quelque chose clochait.

"Mais.. sev.!" S'exclama-t-elle. "..C'est...c'est quoi ça?" Demanda-t-elle en regardant sous sa main l'air effrayée.

Autour de ses poignets figurait deux grandes marques de brûlures de chaques côtés, comme si les cordelettes de fusion avaient laissé de profondes et visibles marques ressemblant a deux tatouages rouges de bracelets entrecroisés.

Rogue regarda, il avait les mêmes.

L'elfe de maison ouvrit la bouche.

"Ma vieille mère m'a dit un jour que cela arrivait lorsque les promesses sont faite par des gens trop jeunes.." Dit -il d'une petite voix tremblante "...Je vous conseille de cacher vos poignets si vous ne voulez pas vous attirer des ennuis. Continua-t-il.

"M..mais ça va partir ?" Demanda Elise la voix empreint de panique. L'elfe de maison eut l'air navré...prenant bien soin de choisir ses mots de peur de voire la belle écharpe de serpentard s'envoler au loin avec sa liberté.

"He bien..." Dit L'elfe de maison. " je...je crains bien que ...que cette marque ne parte que le jour ou l'un de vous faillira a sa promesse...ou meurt de mort naturelle.

Elise eut l'aire d'apprendre que le monde allait exploser dans les prochaines cinq secondes. Rogue parut embêté mais décida que le problème serait réglé en montant sa manche jusqu'à sa main, il fit de même avec l'autre pour que cela ne paraisse pas louche.

"Mais que vont dire mes parents!" Dit alors Elise affolée.

"Dis leur que c'est le résultat d' un coup de fer a souder." Dit Rogue d'un ton lassé

"Ils savent qu'il n'y a pas de fer a souder a POUDLARD; ILS NE SONT PAS TOTALEMENT IDIOTS!!" Beugla-t-elle contre lui folle de rage.

un bruit de porte s'ouvrant au loin se fit entendre.

"Rusard!" Dit l'elfe tout paniqué. Rogue se retourna violemment, jeta son écharpe serpentard a la figure de l'elfe et il disparut dans la nuit avec Elise, tout deux s'enfuyant comme des voleurs ayant commis un terrible larçin.

Le reste de l'année se déroula sans grand incidents, comme si leur promesse les avaient étrangement tenus a l'écart de tout dangers potentiels.

Ils évitaient soigneusement les endroits ou James et Sirius se trouvaient, et quand a eux, ils semblaient bien plus occupés a repérer les filles les plus jolies de l'école pour les placer sur des listes numérotées dans un carnet qui semblait-être un carnet de bal.

Elise passa une fois devant eux dans la grande coure bondées de monde un jour ensoleillé de juin.

"Classement des superbes canons par ordre de beauté!" Cria Sirius a travers la coure. " Numéro 674, dernière place Elise Lacombe. Elue mochetée de l'année!" Continua-t-il en levant son carnet et faisant rire la moitié des élèves présent, Elise accéléra le pas et fini dans les toilettes a pleurer seule, sans que personne ne l'entende, sans que personne ne le sache jamais.

Les grandes vacances arrivèrent sans prévenir tant le travail harassait les élèves, et ce fut un vrai soulagement que de quitter la grande école pour un repos bien mérité.

Elise n'avait pas sa moyenne dans plein de branches, mais était sauvée par ses notes excellentes en DADA et en balais qui remontaient tout juste sa moyenne générale au niveau acceptable, Rogue lui n'avait comme d'habitude aucune inquiétude de ce coté là.

Il se séparèrent pour les grandes vacances, car cette année Elise partant voire sa famille dans le sud de la France laissa l'Angleterre derrière elle pour les grandes vacances.

Elle eut bien du mal a cacher les marques que lui avait laissé son serment inviolable, mais malgré tout elle ressentait une certaine fierté d'avoir pris un tel engagement si lourd de conséquence avec son ami de toujours.

La rentrée se fit un lundi de pluie. Elisabeth eut du mal a se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la grande salle et était inquiète. Elle n'avait pas trouvé Rogue dans le train. Elle avait cherché partout excepté dans le compartiment ou se rassemblait en général tout les serpentards et n'avait trouvé aucune trace de lui.

lorsqu'elle arriva entre les grandes tables, elle finit enfin par le trouver.

Rogue était compagnie de plusieurs autres membre de sa propre maison, la voyant a son tour, il la salua discrètement de la main.

Il semblait avoir grandis de plusieurs centimètres pendant ces grandes vacances et son visage s'était encore plus émacié et faisait plus adulte qu'auparavant.

Quelque chose aussi dans son regard avait changé.

Quelque chose de plus sombre semblait émaner de lui... quelque chose de plus adulte, de plus lourd et de plus fier aussi...quelque chose qui Ne disait rien qui vaille a Elise le voyant d'une manière si inattendue entouré de nouveau amis serpentards, lui qui n'avais jamais eut d'amis a part elle.

lorsque le repas fut fini, Rogue se sépara de son groupe de serpentard et rejoint Elise qui attendais sur les marches extérieures.

"Tu t'es fait des nouveau copains?" Demanda Elise d'un ton sombre.

"Rien de bien important." Dit il semblant ne pas vouloir s'attarder sur le sujet.

"Ton été c'est bien passé ?" demanda-t-elle. " je veux dire.. avec ton père. "

Rogue haussa ses épaules comme pour dire qu'il s'en fichait...donc non ça c'était mal passé.

"L'été prochain je te promet qu'on restera a la maison... tu pourra revenir comme d'habitude si tu veux."

En changeant de sujet, elle se leva d'un bond.

"Tiens..et si on se faisait une partie d'échec demain soir?" Demanda-t-elle, Rogue acquiesça en se relevant a son tour .

Les mois qui suivirent furent calme et studieux, un jour ou Elise révisait dans une classe vide avec Rogue, elle fut prise dune terrible fureur face a l'incompréhension d'une formule chimique et balança de colère son livre de potion a travers la classe.

Elle ne dû son salut qu'a Rogue qui lança un sort pour isoler la pièce de ses cris de rages et de ses multiples jurons qui fusèrent a l'encontre d'Horace Slughorn et de ses explications stupidement hasardeuses et embrouillées.

les cours se déroulèrent comme d'habitude, Toujours assis l'un a côté de l'autre Elise remarquait que le regard de Rogue s'attardait parfois sur le joli visage de Lily Evans une griffondor aux cheveux qu'Elise enviait mais ne jalousait pas pour autant

Rogue il n'était pas le seul a tourner nombre de ses regards vers elle, même James Potter lui courait après dans de pathétiques tentatives de séductions ratées. Evans était une gentille fille, une des seuls de la maison de griffondor a prendre son parti lorsque Elisabeth recevait sa dose quolibets habituels.

Ce jour là, en marchant dans un couloir bondé de monde, Elise déclara en rigolant. "Si tu avais vu ce crétin de Potter courant après Evans en cours de potion...on aurais dit un caniche qui essayait de jouer au lion majestueux... il était pathétique."

Rogue laissa échapper un bruit de mécontentement , le sujet de Lily evans et de James Potter était manifestement un sujet qui semblait troubler le jeune homme, mais repensant a James Potter il ne resta pas sans voix très longtemps.

"J'ai trouvé quelque chose justement." Dit-il en continuant a marcher.

"De quoi tu parle?" Demanda Elise. Il la saisit par la manche et sortis du couloir plein de monde pour entrer dans un autre, puis dans une aile loin de tout et totalement vide.

Il poussa la porte des toilettes des hommes, Elise rechigna a entrer, mais il recommença a la tirer par la manche.

Les toilettes étaient silencieuses, sales et mal éclairées.

"Les garçons sont vraiment ...des cochons." Déclara Elise en regardant autour d'elle la saleté apparente, mais Rogue lui prit l'épaule d'un air impatient pour qu'elle se mette face au mur jaunâtre et vide qui se tenait a quelques mètres d'elle.

"Tu te rappelle quand je parlais de mieux nous préparer aux assault de Potter?" Dit-il en sortant sa baguette de sa poche dans un fin mouvement rapide.

"Oui.. tu as trouvé un truc?" Dit-elle en fronçant ses sourcils.

Rogue laissa apparaître un sourir malsain, leva sa baguette dans l'air et dit d'un ton sec " Sectumsempra!"

La peinture jaunâtre du mur voisin sembla se déchirer sur plus de quinze centimètres comme un blessure béante dans un grand crac, révélant les grands et rugueux blocs de pierre beiges juste derrière.

Rogue plissa ses yeux comme un serpent, l'air satisfait.

"Et encore je m'améliore, j'arriverai bientôt a en faire d'encore plus large." Insista-t-il la voix pleine d'assurance, mais devant ce silence inattendus, il regarda Elisabeth qui le fixait avec un mélange de colère, de mépris et de peur.

"C'est ce que t'ont appris tes petit camarades serpentards pendant les grandes vacances j'imagine?" Dit-elle sur un ton lourd de colère mais pourtant toujours bas et maîtrisé.

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel. " Ce sort es ma création...et personne, personne ne l'a jamais vu a part toi et moi."

Elise ne parut pas comprendre.

"Que sait-il passé cet été?" Demanda-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. Rogue semblait avoir très bien compris ou elle voulait en venir. Mais il remis sa baguette dans sa poche et répondit froidement. "Je ne vois pas a quoi tu fais allusion."

"Ne me mens pas, il c'est passé quelque chose cet été..." Continua-t-elle. Rogue soupira et entrepris de sortir mais elle le saisit par le bras."Beaucoup de choses on changés ces derniers mois dans le monde des sorciers Sev..." Dit-elle sur un ton sombre " Tu connais le nom du nouveau sorcier a la mode Severus?" demanda-t-elle la voix empreint de colère et de cynisme." Il s'appelle Voldemort,et il se cache parce qu'il attire un peu trop l'attention du ministère, parce que ses idées son des idées de fascistes, obscures et dangereuses, mais en dépis de tout, il continue a recruter des sorciers calés en magie noir... des sorciers qui n'espèrent rien de plus qu'un peu de reconnaissance tout comme toi, des sorciers talentueux tout comme toi, des sorciers venant principalement de la maison de serpentards avec de grande capacité de..."

"LACHE MOI!" Tonna Rogue en se libérant de son étreinte d'un geste brusque et inattendu. Il la regarda avec un mépris qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vu employer a son égard et sortis sans demander son reste.

Elise regardait le ciel, assise au bord du lac, Rogue arriva tout penaud et s'assit a coté d'elle. Une journée entière s'était écoulée, mais elle avait l'air toujours autant fâchée.

"Je ne voulais pas te faire peur." Dit-il. en s'asseyant dans l'herbe, ses pantalons trop petits remontant comme des corsaires sur ces chevilles pâles.

"Severus, Jure moi que tu n'utilisera jamais ce truc, ce sort ignoble." Dit Elise en le regardant.

"Tu veux que je te le jure sur un serment inviolable." Dit-il cyniquement.

"Je ne plaisante pas Rogue.." Continua-t-elle. " Tu as l'air d'avoir ..changé...et ça me fait peur."

"Tu as peur que je devienne fort et que je trouve des sorts que je pourrais mettre en service pour le profit de tous?."

"Ce que tu as fait, ce sort que tu as crée...n'es pas une bonne chose, et cela n'arrangera la vie de personne."

"Tu parle comme une griffondor..tu commence a leur ressembler." Dit Severus comme si il avait formulé un reproche.

Elise se leva et pris son sac.

" Mais toi aussi tu commence a ressembler aux serpentards mon p'tit vieux...il faut croire que finalement nos maisons aurons un jour raison de nous!" Dit-elle en le laissant seul avec lui-même.


	5. Chapter 5

Les mois s'écoulèrent a toutes vitesses, et Noël arriva avec la neige, douce et apaisante.

Cette année un grand bal allait célébrer le début des vacances et les fêtes de fin d'années.

La mère d'Elise avait acheté pour elle une belle robe noire pour l'occasion et le lui avait envoyé par courrier quelques jours avant.

La chouette livreuse, une vieille créature complètement myope avait lâché le carton contenant la robe bien trop tôt et le paquet était tombé dans le porridge de Remus Lupin, éclaboussant toute la table dans un rayon de dix mètres..heureusement Sirius et James étaient en colle ce jour là, et sa robe n'avait pas été tachée.. Elle avait demandé a sa mère une robe a manche longue, prétextant l'hiver rude et les nombreux courants d'airs traversant Poudlard.

Elle déplia sa robe le soir même...Elle était simple, avec un décolleté médiéval carré, Elise sourit, la coupe de la robe était parfaite.

Le soir du bal elle arriva a la fête portant sa robe noire, et prête a entendre toutes les moqueries possibles a son sujet. les cheveux bouclé pour l'occasion lui tombant sur le visage elle rasa les murs a la recherche de Rogue.

Même si leur relation s'était détériorées ces derniers mois, ils restaient cependant la plupart du temps ensemble...sauf lorsqu'il rejoignait ses nouveaux amis serpentards au grand damne d'Elisabeth.

Il y avait a présent bien des sujets sur lesquels ils étaient en désaccord, mais pourtant jamais autant elle n'avait envie de rester a ses côtés, en un sens c'était comme si il lui manquait...lui échappait...pour ressentir au fond d'elle cette frayeur extrême de finalement le perdre à jamais, et cette situation l'affectais profondément.

Elle atteignit la grande salle décorée somptueusement de stalactites de glaces et ou le faux ciel laissait tomber des petites paillettes étincelantes qui disparaissaient dans les derniers dix centimètres du sol, l'endroit était tellement féerique qu' Elise en resta bouche bée.

Elle croisa quelques filles en somptueuses robes appartenant a serpentard et leur demanda si elles avaient vu passer Rogue, mais elles ignoraient ou il se trouvait et partirent en ricanant.

Elle croisa ensuit Lily Evans qui la salua, radieuse, une tête de plus qu'elle avec ses joues roses, ses yeux d'émeraude et ses cheveux flamboyants. Elise la regarda en enviant cette beauté insolente, et vit ensuite son pâle reflet dans une plaque de glace du mur, détourna le regard et sortis de la salle pour tenter encore une fois de trouver Rogue dans la foule.

Ce fut en arrivant dans la grande entrée principale qu'elle l'aperçut enfin. Il se tenait là, au milieu d'un petit groupe de garçons de serpentards.

Rogue le dos tourné, voyant ses amis serpentard réagir a la vue d'Elise descendant les marches se retourna vers elle d'un seul mouvement sec.

Il avait comme la plupart des élèves laissé son uniforme scolaire à la penderie pour ce soir, et il arborait a présent un costume aussi noir que la nuit, long et boutonné de la manière la plus stricte jusqu'à son menton dont un fin col blanc dépassait a peine, et par dessus ses épaules, une cape noire dans laquelle il avait passé ses bras dedans, eux aussi pourvus de boutons jusqu'au mains.

Elise stoppa a mi chemin dans l'escalier et ressentis de la crainte. Jamais elle n'avais vu Rogue dans de pareils habits, lui qui habituellement ne portait que des fripes moldus vieilles et usées que son père ou sa mère devaient lui donner.

"Il ne s'est pas habillé comme ça pour faire joli.." Se dit-elle avec inquiétude. " Il s'est habillé comme ça pour imposer le respect." Un sentiment de froid lui enserra le cœur comme un étau d'acier.

Elle approcha lentement de lui. Il la toisa bizarrement. Leur regard se croisèrent.

"Il es joli ce costume." Dit Elise.

Il la regarda en plissant ses yeux, une habitude qu'il semblait avoir prise parmis d'autres ces dernier temps.

"Les manches de ta robe sont assées longues pour couvrir tes poignets Alcombe." Dit-il sur un ton grave, comme si ils se comprenaient parfaitement en cet instant.

Elise abaissa son regard. Pour la première fois elle ressentis de la honte a devoir cacher quelque chose aux yeux du monde, cette marque, cette preuve de leur serments...Rogue lui, semblait adorer ça.

Ils montèrent ensemble les marches de l'entrée et restèrent ensemble pendant quelques temps dans la grande salle, mais ne se parlèrent pas.

Elise n'avait pas envie de danser, et il semblait que Rogue non plus. Elle aperçut James valser avec une fille aux cheveux noirs, et Sirius en pleine discussion agitées avec Lupin qui comme d'habitude semblait passer son temps a tenter de calmer ses ardeurs .

"Regarde moi cet imbécile de Potter.." Dit-elle en se moquant du griffondor qui tournoyait comme une toupie sur la piste de danse, l'air aussi fier et stupide qu'un coq châtré.

Rogue lâcha lui aussi un rire sarcastique en apercevant le garçon a lunettes et son costume parfait dont le prix aurai sans doute pu annuler toutes les dettes du père de Rogue .

Elise balaya ensuite la salle de son regard et vit Sirius la dévisager comme si il avait compris quel était le sujet de leur moquerie, son regard devînt mauvais, mais Elise n'y prêta que peu d'attention, se focalisant a nouveau sur son ami de toujours.

"Alors Sev, tu va ou à Noël ?" Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

"je reste ici.., Dumbeledore m'a permis de rester a Poudlard..."

"Ca va vraiment mal alors? Avec ton père je veux dire."

Il la regarda avec un air de mépris..mais pas dirigé contre elle, c'était plustôt contre le sujet qu'ils abordaient et qui avait l'air de lui donner la nausée .

"Mon père es un imbécile de moldus dégénéré...vivant dans un quartiers d'imbéciles de moldus dégénérés...et je n'ai pas envie de me mêler a cette fange nauséabonde."

"Mes parents sont aussi des moldus." Dit-elle sous le choc face à la violence de tels propos.

"Tes parents travaillent avec le ministère de la magie, ils savent ce qu'est un détraqueur et un serment inviolable, ils ne te traitent pas de monstre quand tu fait voler une paire de livres et ne te traitent pas comme une moins que rien quand tu leur ramène des bonnes notes de l'école de sorcellerie." Dit-il sèchement presque dans un sifflement.

Rogue voulut s'en aller, mais stoppa net et se retourna une dernière fois. " Ah oui j'oubliais .." Dit il sur un ton glacial. "C'est vrai Alcombe, comment tu pourrais comprendre ça, tu n'as jamais de bonnes notes!" Ricana-t-il, puis il se retourna simplement.

Rogue s'éloigna et sortis de la grande salle en faisant virevolter sa cape noire et en laissant Elise comme deux rond de flanc.

Le regard de la jeune femme se perdit dans la foule et se brouilla.

elle eut besoin de s'asseoir. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur se brisait en morceaux tant les propos de son ami l'avaient heurté.

La cruauté de son langage, et surtout il avait attaqué sans prévenir...cela lui faisait encore plus mal, et rendait la situation totalement surréaliste.

Elle essuya discrètement ses larmes avec sa manche, Lupin vint s'asseoir a coté d'elle en tout hâte.

"Elise, je dois te parler." Dit-il en la regardant de ses yeux fatigués. C'était la première fois de sa vie que Lupin lui adressait directement la parole il sembla remarquer qu'elle avait pleuré, mais ne fit pas de commentaire a ce sujet.

"Quoi?" Dit-elle se reprenant un peu. "C'est a propos de Severus..." Dit-il.

"C'est a propos de ce qui lui es arrivé cet été? " Demanda-t-elle en espérant une réponse positive" Lupin eut l'air décontenancé. "Heu non...non désolé rien a voire." Répondis-t-il sans trop savoir de quoi elle parlait.

Le visage d' Elise redevint gris et maussade mais Lupin reprit de plus belle.

"Ecoute-moi bien, James et Sirius ont prévu de lui régler son comte ce soir..." Continua-t-il. " J'ai tenté de dissuader Sirius... mais tu ne sais que trop bien comment il es..." Il lui mit gentiment la main sur son épaule. " Ne laisse pas Rogue tout seul comme tu viens de le faire!" finit-il." Ou il vont finir par le coincer!"

Elise mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser le sens des propos du jeune homme, elle se leva alors en toute hâte, le remercia en quittant la salle sans se retourner en enlevant ses chaussures a talons qu'elle jeta a une amie griffondor qui passait par là...Dumbeledore la regarda sortir en courant comme si sa survie en dépendait, bousculant sans ménagement trois serdaigles qui bouchaient l'entrée .

Elise déambulait dans les couloirs vides les pieds nus et le coeur battant ont tout rompre. Pour la première fois de sa vie elle espérait que Rogue était repartis rejoindre les autre serpentards. Elle continua a courir sans trop savoir ou aller, mais elle repensa aux toilettes des hommes au troisième étage, peut-être Rogue était-il partis las-bas pour continuer a s'entraîner a ses sales manigances?!

Elle mit bien cinq minutes pour traverser l'école et arriva dans le bon couloir en âge et le souffle totalement court.

Elle entendais des bruits sourds et de cris émanant des toilettes.

"Oh non...non pas ça !" Supplia-t-elle en courant aussi vite que possible avec une lourde robe de bal.

Elle fit irruption dans les toilettes en envoyant valdinguer la porte dans un grand fracas. Elle trouva Sirius, Pettigrew et James. Ce dernier tenant Rogue par le col.

Le visage de son ami était tuméfié de coups, mais James aussi semblait en avoir eut pour son compte, Rogue semblait-il ne s'était pas laissé faire.

Il allait sans dire que personne au bal ne prenait sa baguette magique...leur règlement de compte s'était donc déroulé de la bonne vielle manière.

"Tiens, les garçons portent des robes maintenant?" Dit Sirius. "Oh pardon Minimoche, je t'avais prise pour un autre!" caqueta-t-il alors que Pettigrew se mit a rire d'un rire d'imbécile heureux.

Folle de rage Elisabeth s'approcha de Sirius et lui décocha un coup de poing fulgurant en pleine figure.

"Ca tu va le payer minimoche!" Rétorqua James sur un ton meurtrier, mais Rogue le saisit par les cheveux et l'envoya finir sa course dans un des box des toilettes, sa tête heurta une des parois en bois dans un grand bruit et il perdit ses lunettes. Sirius, hors de lui , l'arcade sourcilière en sang voulut saisir Elise par le cou, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire, il se rabattit alors sur son poignet droit et déchira violemment sa manche en voulant l'entraîner vers lui.

Rogue voulut intervenir, mais Pettigrew lui barrait le passage, il donna un violent coup de genoux dans les parties les plus intime du gros adolescent qui tomba en couinant, et réussi a se frayer un chemin jusqu'à eux, mais a cet instant McGonagall et Dumbeledore surgirent du couloir comme deux épouvantards. Pettigrew voyant la tête de ses professeurs lâcha a travers ses râles de douleur un cris de frayeur qui mit fin a l'altercation.

Elisabeth sentait leur fin proche. Pris a nouveau en flagrant délits de bagarre, ils n'avaient cette fois plus aucune excuses...

Comme si le temps était suspendu, Elise le bras déchiré et levé attendais un explosion, une catastrophe termo nucléaire, une engueulade apocalyptique de la part de l'un des professeurs, mais rien ne vînt. Elle ne vit que le directeur regarder cette scène suspendue dans le temps, puis son regard s'arrêter sur le poignet droit a la manche déchirée d'Elise. A travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, Dumbeledore ouvrit grand ses yeux bleus d'horreur.

Comme au ralentis, Elise le vit pousser violemment Sirius Black et se saisir du poignet de la jeune fille avec violence, la traînant vers un néon au dessus des lavabo pour mieux voire, pour mieux observer la marque d'un serment inviolable scellé bien trop tôt, comme si il n'y croyait pas lui-même.

Sirius, James, Rogue et Pettigrew furent emmenés par Dumbeledore dans une salle vide de l'école et poussé énergiquement a l'intérieur. l'homme était bouillonnant de colère sourde, quelque chose en ce frêle vieillard semblait s'être révélé...une puissance étrange et effrayante émanait de lui.

"Vous quatre, vous allez attendre que mademoiselle McGonagall viennent vous chercher...je vous conseille intimement de ne pas bouger d'ici et de ne pas lever le petit doigt." Dit il aux jeunes garçons dont les regards hagards ne reflétaient rien d'autre que de la crainte et une envie indicible de lui obéir.

Puis le vieil homme entra dans son bureau en faisant claquer la porte violemment derrière lui. Elise attendais seule comme perdue, des larmes coulants sans mesure sur ses joues, elle était bouleversée et elle était morte de peur devant une telle force, devant cette terrifiante situation.

Dans un grand mouvement de cape, il la rejoint et la saisit violemment par les épaules.

"Avec qui as-tu fais ce serment?" Demanda-t-il d'un ton terriblement dur et violent dont Elise ignorait jusqu'alors l'existence.

Elle avait peur, si peur.. elle ne répondis pas, se contentant de le regarder.

"REPOND MOI!" Tonna Dombeledore d'une voix d'airain qui ébranla Elise dans tout son être .

Elise fondit en sanglots et lâcha le morceau presque immédiatement. " Sev..Severus Rogue..!!" Cracha-t-elle avant de s'effondrer a genoux.

Le vieux magicien leva le visage au plafond et ferma les yeux, on aurait dit que le ciel lui tombais sur la tête.

"Quel serments avez vous fait tout les deux?...Répondez ALCOMBE!"

Elise respira en sanglotant pendant quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle avant de répondre.

"On..on s'est promis de s'entraider a chaques fois que l'un de nous sera en difficultés..mais..mais dans la mesures de nos moyens." Continua-t-elle.

" Et autre chose?" demanda Dumbeledore.

"Une..une amitiée éternelle." Dit-elle les mots entrecoupés par ses propres sanglots.

Ramassée sur elle-même, elle se mit a pleurer de plus belle. Elle avait la tête qui tournais et une peine indicible traversait son être, réalisant a quel point la soirée avait dégénéré en quelque chose de totalement infernal.

Le vieux magicien se laissa tomber dans sa grande chaise ornées d'entrelacs dorés. La laissant pleurer dans le silence de la pièce, la regardant vaguement l'air désespéré et navré.

Entre deux sanglots elle regarda Dumbeledore.

"Monsieur..je vous en prie... ne nous renvoyez pas." Supplia-t-elle en joignant ses mains.

Dumbeledore qui s'était a présent ressaisit se remit droit a son bureau et parla d'une voix beaucoup plus calme et sereine.

"Vous rendez-vous compte Alcombe, de la gravité de la situation...de ce que vous avez fait? Elise fit non de la tête, même si elle se rendais plus ou moins compte que ce genre de promesse entrainait en général un certain nombre de conséquences.

"Vous n'avez que quinze ans Elisabeth, et vous avez scellé un serment avec votre ami et risquerez désormai tout deux la mort tout au long de vôtre vie si vous n'honorez pas cette promesse...ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois!" A ses mots si fatalistes Elise pleura de plus belle réalisant alors tout l'ampleur de la situation.

Elle tenta de lui expliquer, elle voulait qu'il comprennent malgré tout . "Mais c'est mon ami..." Commença-t-elle comme en implorant un pardon innateignable. " il n'y avait que nous vous comprenez... que nous deux...nous deux contre les moqueries, les attaques permanantes..que nous deux...nous deux contre tous." Dit-elle en pleurant de tout son corps.

Le regard de Dumbeledore se noya dans une sorte de soudaine pitié presque paternelle et se fit plus doux , il abaissa ses yeux quelques secondes en regardant son bureau.

"Qui a eut cette idée?" Demanda Dumbeledore. Elise sentait venir le blâme pour la dite personne responsable, et ils étaient deux dans cette histoire a l'être.

"Je ne sais plus...je crois que c'est moi..."

Ce fut exactement la même réponse que donna Severus Rogue lorsqu'il passa a son tour dans le bureau du vieux magicien. Lui a l'instar d'Elisabeth ne pleurait pas loin de là. Totalement maître de lui, il se mit d'office sur la défensive, plein d'assurance et de réponses toutes faites.

De ce fait personne a part Elisabeth et Rogue ne surent jamais qui avait vraiment eut l'idée de sceller ce pacte totalement irresponsable.

Pour blâme, James, Sirius, Severus, Peter et Elise furent condamnés a rester pour les vacances de Noël , chaques jours en retenue. Mais dumbeledore dans sa grande mansuétude ne retînt que la faute de s'être a nouveau battus comme des chiffonniers dans les toilettes du troisième étage.

Peut-être trouvait-il que Severus et Elise seraient suffisamment punis tout leur vie par leur serment inviolable, de ce fait il fit le silence sur cette affaire et n'en parla même pas aux parents d'Elise ni au père de Rogue, partageant alors avec eux leur secret sans jamais plus y revenir.


	6. Chapter 6

Le mois de janvier fut froid et enneigé, Rogue et Alcombe sortirent malgré tout a travers la campagne loin du château. Rogue ayant repris son uniforme de serpentard et un manteau noir marchait en direction du lac, un livre a la main et faisait réviser Elise.

Leur dernière péripétie contre Sirius et James avait resserrés leurs lien affectif comme par magie, et Elise se sentait à nouveau grisée par cette amitié redevenue si forte et qui les liaient à nouveau.

En récitant une formule qu'elle avait du mal a retenir, elle regarda le visage pâle de son ami plongé dans son livre, vérifiant minutieusement qu'Elisabeth ne commettait pas la moindre erreur, Rogue devenait au fil des années extrêmement pointilleux.

Marchant dans la neige et le vent d'hiver, elle ressentis un élan d'affection pour lui lorsque les yeux noirs se levèrent du livre pour percer les siens. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes alors qu'elle continuait d'énumérer la longue formule pleine de virgules et de noms compliqués. Rogue replongea dans son livre en repoussant ses cheveux noirs poussés par le vent contre son visage blême qui n'avait de cesse mois après mois de prendre en maturité.

Le printemps arriva et avec lui son florilège de pollens et de fleurs explosant littéralement dans le soleil brillant de mille feux d'un printemps déjà bien trop chaud pour l'époque.

Cette année les élèves pleuraient et se mouchaient à tout va dans les couloirs tant les pollens se montraient agressifs.

la campagne environnante était chaude et parsemée de flocons de pollens blancs voletant dans l'air, et le spectacle chaque jour était plus magnifique et grisant que le précédant.

Cela faisait longtemps qu' Elise n'avait avec soulagement pas vu Rogue fréquenter ses sombres et peu recommandables amis de serpentards, et même si Rogue avait beaucoup changé ces derniers mois, ils formaient de nouveau leur étrange duo...comme au premier jour, comme si rien n'avais jamais vraiment changé.

Ce soir là alors que le soleil se couchait lentement, Elise et Rogue s'assirent sous un arbre près du lac, l'air était baigné d'une lumière rouge faisant briller les innombrables flocons flottant paisiblement autour d'eux. Il s'assirent contre l'arbre sans rien dire, juste pour échapper au brouhaha de la grande salle, ici le silence était parsemé de chant d'oiseau et du bruit de l'eau.

"Je voudrai rester a tout jamais a Poudlard." Dit Elise en voyant se spectacle magnifique qui s'offrait a elle.

"On se moque de nous a longueur de temps, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de plaisant à rester ici." Rétorqua le jeune homme.

Elise se retourna vers Rogue. "Allons Sev! Tu n'as pas envie de rester a tout jamais ici en sachant que nous allons grandir et que les autres finirons par partir..Tu n'aurais pas envie d'enseigner ici et de passer ta vie dans cet endroit magique?"

"Je me moque de Poudlard..." Dit Rogue d'un ton méprisant.

Elise s'approcha de lui. "Quels sont tes projets pour l'avenir Sev?" Demanda Elise. "Après tout nous n'avons bientôt plus que deux ans a passer ici!"

Rogue sembla se fermer comme une huître " J'ai des projet, ne t'inquiète pas."

"Si je m'inquiète Sev..." Dit-elle dans un souffle. " Je tient a toi, je ne veut pas que tu fasse des choix lourd de conséquences...nous en avons déjà fait un et nous en payerons les conséquence jusqu'à notre dernier jour..." Sans le quitter du regard, elle prit doucement sa longue main dans la sienne, poussée par un agréable sensation d'euphorisme, de joie et de tristesse.

Au contacte de sa main, il la regarda dans les yeux comme pour sonder son esprit. " Je ne ferais pas de mauvais choix, je ferai le meilleur, ne te fais pas de fausses idées." Dit-il d'un ton ténébreux et plein d'assurance.

"Sev..." Dit Elise sur un ton étrange qu'elle ne s'était jamais entendue dire. "Severus...ces dernier temps..ça a été si bizarre ...si différent de toutes ses autres anées.."Dit-elle en hésitant, la peur d'emprunter un chemin qui lui était totalement étranger lui serrant au cœur.

"je..je ne sais pas ce qui se passe Sev mais quand.." Elle s'interrompis. " ..Je pense.. a toi ..c'est ..c'est différent." Dit-elle doucement.

L'air chaud balaya les herbes folles autour d'eux. Elise s'approcha de lui en fronçant ses sourcils comme si la peine la faisait souffrir, Rogue l'observant sembla comprendre ce qu'elle voulait faire et il la regarda dans les yeux sans broncher, d'un air apaisé.

Elle s'approcha lentement de son visage pâle et après quelques instants ses lèvres embrassèrent doucement les siennes. Elle lui donna un simple baiser, doux et empreint d'innocence, Rogue se laissa faire en fermant ses yeux lentement.

Elise n'avait jamais fais ça, n'avait jamais ressentis ça, tout était si doux et si tendre en cet instant ou ce baiser spontané avait été donné sans vraiment réfléchir et sans demander la moindre explication en retour.

Leur lèvres se séparèrent et ils se regardèrent en silence.

Quelques instant passèrent dans la chaleur de cette fin du jour.

"j'ai peur de l'avenir..." Dit-elle simplement " J'ai peur de ce qu'il nous réserve, a tous."

Rogue la regarda en plissant ses yeux comme si il devinait ses pensées.

"De grandes choses vont changer en effet" Dit-il sur un ton froid et empreint d'une étrange fierté. " Nous pourrions en faire partie, tout les deux...je pourrais te présenter a des amis,.. et alors notre avenir et nos destins seront liés...des destins extraordinaires, hors du communs, pas comme ceux de toute cette foule méprisable qui s'agite en ce moment dans la grande salle! " Dit-il d'un ton froid , Elise fronça ses sourcils, elle voulut lui demander si il ne parlait pas de ces gens infréquentables qui peuplaient la maison de serpentard et dont les affiliations semblaient directement concerner ce noyau dure que dirigeait ce sorcier extrémiste nommé Voldemort, mais la voix éraillée de Rusard vint interrompre leur conversation.

" Mais qu'es-ce que ç'est que ça!!!" Rugit-il. " Vous avez vous l'heure? levez-vous!! foutez le camp, allez dans l'école, dans l'école!!!" Continua-t-il de sa voix insupportable.

Il se plia en deux et les attrapa chacun par une oreille en les emmenant vers le château malgré leurs vaines protestations.

La soirée se termina normalement et Elise regagna son dortoir sans avoir eut le temps de saluer Rogue qui lui dînait a l'autre bout de la grande salle.

Dans son lit elle repensa a ce baiser qu'elle lui avait donné...et elle en avait a présent peur.

Avait-elle bien fait de faire une telle chose? Ou commençait l'amitié et ou commençait l'amour dans cette histoire a présent? Rogue n'avait rien dit, rien exprimé a ce sujet, il était resté muet et avait laissé faire Elise sans la repousser...Elise se demanda comment Rogue voyait les choses en cet instant...Mais peut-être que lui aussi ne savait pas trop comment définir l'évolution de cette relation.

Tard dans la nuit, Elise profondément endormie fut réveillée par une main qui la secoua gentiment.

Minerva mcGonagall était entrée dans son dortoir et essayait de la réveiller.

"Mamoiselle McGonagall?" Dit Elise totalement désorientée.

"Prenez vos affaire Mademoiselle Alcombe, et rendez-vous dans le bureau du directeur immédiatement." Furent les seuls mots que la femme prononça.

Elisabeth, la peur au ventre prit un minimum d'affaires sans réveiller ses consœurs et se précipita dans la salle commune de griffondor.

James et Sirius étaient encore debout, assis sur un vieux canapé rouge, cessant soudainement leur conversation. Elise réalisa avec désintérêt qu'elle les dérangeaient en pleine conversation elle passa devant eux sans les regarder.

"Tu pars en vacances Minimoche?" Dit James en croquant dans une pomme.

Elise était sous pression n'avait pas le temps, et n'avait qu'une envie regagner le bureau de Dumbeledore au plus vite.

"Va te faire foutre Potter." Furent les seuls mots qu'elle prononça en passant devant lui, sans savoir que c'était la dernière fois a tout jamais qu'elle s'adressait a James Potter .

Déboulant en vitesse dans le bureau de Dumbeledore, elle vit le directeur et Minerva qui l'attendais devant sa grande cheminée de pierre.

"Ce sont mes parents?" Demanda-t-elle affolée.

"Vos parents ont demandé vôtre rapatriement immédiat a Sheffield Alcombe. " Dit Albus sur un ton tendu. " Il vous faut partir tout de suite et sans plus attendre." Elisabeth fut pris d'un vertige. " C'est..je...je suis renvoyée?...c'est a cause de la promesse?" Demanda-t-elle prise de sueurs froides. Dumbeledore la prit gentiment par les épaules. "Les promesses du passé n'ont rien a voire avec le moment présent mademoiselle Alcombe...l'heure presse, Vos parents vous expliquerons..." Il la prit dans ses bras chaleureusement et d'une manière totalement inattendue. Minerva, elle lui tapa sur l'épaule en signe d'apaisement et de compassion.

"Adieu lui dit le vieux magicien en la poussant presque dans l'âtre en pierre de la cheminée."

Elise sentis des larmes couler sur ses joues.

"Aurevoir répondit-elle." Pleine d'hesitation.

Elle prit la poudre de cheminette et donna le nom de sa rue en jetant la poudre dans la grande cheminée en pierre.

Dans une flamme verte émeraude, elle arriva dans le salon de son appartement, ses parents en proie a une grande agitation semblaient faire leur valises en catastrophe.

"Maman!" Cria-t-elle en se jetant dans les bras de sa mère qui tenait une liasse de chaussettes.

Hormis son père qui la prit a son tour dans ses bras, elle vit qu'une autre personne était présente dans le petit salon confortable, un homme d'une trentaine d'années au visage effrayant couvert de cicatrices avec deux yeux qui fonctionnait indépendamment l'un de l'autre et portant une jambe d'acier en forme de serre d'aigle.

"Du calme Lapin." Dit Son père, ce n'est qu'Alastor Maugrey, il fait partie du ministère, enfin il es venu nous aider."

"Que se passe-t-il papa?" Demanda Elise folle d'inquiétude.

"Lapin..nous sommes en danger.." Dit simplement son père.

"Nôtre enquête a révélé que vous êtes sur sa liste noir mon petit.." Dit Maugrey d'une voix racleuse."Il vous faut quitter le pays au plus vite, sans laisser la moindre trace, ou il vous retrouvera..."

"la.. la liste? Quelle liste...? La liste de qui?" demanda-t-elle a son père.

Regardant son visage blême, Elle compris de qui ils étaient entrain de parler.

"Son pouvoir s'étend de plus en plus a travers le pays et s'applique a faire régner la terreur parmi nous.. les moldus comme vous qui se permettent de se mêler de la vie des sorciers seront les premiers a se faire tuer lorsque Voldemort abattra ses cartes!!" Dit Alastor en serrant son poing massif en l'air.

"Alastor!" Tonna le père d'Elisabeth, " Mesure tes paroles, elle a déjà bien assé peur comme ça!"

"Mais..mais qu'es-ce qu'on va faire?" Demanda-t-elle, sa voix paniquée empreinte d'une respiration haletante.

"Nous partons sur le champ Elise...loin, très loin d'ici...chez grand mère..." L'homme tendis sa main vers Maugrey d'un geste d'amitié et de désespoir que le sorcier saisit a son tour d'un geste fort.

"Seul Alastor sera au courant de nôtre localisation...il sera le seul gardien de notre secret!" Dit son père. Elise vit qu'il se tenaient fraternellement par leur mains droite, et compris de quelle nature était ce secret qu'ils avaient scellé.

"Voilà vos papier!" Dit Maugrey en leur donnant une parfaite imitation de papier moldus français. Elise y découvrit sa photo avec un nouveau nom, tout ceci allait trop vite pour elle, et avait du mal a suivre le fil des événements et cette situation totalement surréaliste.

"je ne peux pas partir!" Dit-elle dans un sursaut, sa voix montant d'un ton.

"Chérie, je suis désolé, mais nous n'avons pas le choix." Dit son père en continuant a boucler ses bagages. "Si tu reste a poudlard il essayerons de m'atteindre en te faisant du mal!"

"Mais je serai en sécurité Poudlard...il y a rien a craindre a Poudlard, il n'y a jamais eut rien a craindre las-bas!!!" Dit-elle dans un sanglot.

Son père marqua une pause.

"Plus maintenant Lapin."

Elise se remit à pleurer. "Mais ...non pas ça... " Dit-elle. " je veux pas...je ne veut pas partir comme ça.., pitié laisse moi retourner las-bas, pitié!" Cria-t-elle, Son père a mi chemin entre la peine et l'irritation lui prit la tête entre ses mains.

"Je suis désolé mon lapin...je suis désolé, mais c'est comme ça..c'est comme ça!"

Ce soir là ils furent conduit a l'aéroport et prirent le premier avion pour Paris. Elise regarda l'Angleterre s'éloigner a vu d'œil, ses yeux gonflés par ses pleurs, totalement abasourdie...

Rien au monde ne l'avait préparé a ça, rien. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle perdait tout ce qui était tangible autour d'elle, que quelqu'un était entrain de creuser un trou dans son cœur si profondément qu'il allait se retrouver vide de tout..

Et dans ce tourbillon de sentiment extrêmes, la sensation, la terrible sensation de culpabilité, celle de laisser derrière elle Severus Rogue. Son ami, son frère, et plus encore...celui qu'elle ne reverrai jamais car plus aucun espoir désormai ne lui permettai la moindre perspective d' avenir.

Elle n'avait même pas eut le temps de le revoir, ni de lui laisser le moindre mot, la moindre excuse ou explication.. de lui dire adieu de lui dire qu'elle ne l'oublierai jamais...jamais.

Voilà fin du chapitre, la suite de la fic bientôt les amis, patience:)


	7. Chapter 7

20 ans plus tard...

Arrivant de la petite gare de campagne, Elisabeth Alcombe pénétra dans la grande école de Poudlard ses bagages en main...

Rien ne semblait avoir changé, pas un meuble, pas un banc, seul les visages des élèves lui étaient étrangers, fourmillant en nombre a travers le hall par centaines...

Elle inspira profondément l'air et l'odeur oubliée qui lui rappela une foule de souvenirs ...

une main amie se posa sur son épaule, elle se retourna et fit face a un vieux magicien qu'elle connaissait bien et dont jamais les moindres traits n'avaient étés oubliés.

Il ne dis rien mais se contenta de sourir a travers sa barbe blanche, ses yeux malicieux pétillant derrière ses lunettes a demi-lune la regardèrent intensément. Il la pris dans ses bras en guise de salutation et ils firent routent touts deux vers son bureau.

Dumbeledore jeta dans un geste habile un sort de silence sur toute la pièce pour que personne ne puisse entendre quoi que ce soit de l'extérieur. Il rajusta ensuite ses lunettes en demie lune et rejoint son vieux et majestueux bureau en acajou.

"Elisabeth... quelle joie, quelle grand bonheur que de vous revoir parmis nous!" Dit- il enfin."c'est fou ce que vous avez changé, je ne vous avais presque pas reconnue..."

"changé en bien ou en mal?" demanda Elise en plaisantant.

"J'estime que le changement es toujours une bonne chose..surtout quand les chudley canons décident de changer de gardien!"

Elise se mit a sourir puis lâcha un rire franc.

"Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas suivis les résultats des matches de Quidditch, mais ce qui es sur, c'est que si l'équipe des Chudley a bel et bien changé, vous monsieur, vous n'avez pas changé d'un brin." Répondit-elle sur le ton de la flatterie amicale.

"Bien sur, bien sur..." Dit-il en faisant un signe de la main plein de modestie. "Et dîtes moi, comment vont vos parents?"

"Ils vont bien..ils rechignaient a me voir accepter ce poste d'autant plus que je reviens parmis les sorciers sous mon vrai nom mais, l'envie de revenir ici était la plus forte... même avec le retour de vous savez qui..."

Le regard d'Albus s'assombris passablement, et Elise rajouta :

"J'ai lu dans la gazette des sorciers que vous avez perdu un élève l'année dernière lors des tournois des trois écoles...j'imagine que ce n'était pas un accident." Dit-Elise en posant ses mains sur le bureau.

"Voldemort es revenu le jour ou le jeune Cedric Diggory nous a quitté. " Dit Dumbeledore. " Voldemort avait tenté d'atteindre Harry Potter durant l'épreuve finale qui rassemblait quatre participants, mais heureusement deux d'entre eux furent éliminés avant la fin, et Harry Potter réussi a s'échapper in extremis pour nous rapporter les faits.. malheureusement Voldemort fit tuer Cedric Diggory dans la foulée sans la moindre hésitation ."

"Il fit tuer?" Demanda Elise. Dumbeledore aquiesca sans révéler le nom de Peter Pettigrew. " Et Harry Potter en fut témoin...Le jeune Diggory es mort devant lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire."

"Ah oui.. Harry, le fils de James..." Dit-elle sur un ton compatissant. "Je suis désolée pour lily Evans..et pour James...j'ai appris leur décès il y a de nombreuses années quand j'était en françe..le pauvre garçon, quel malheur."

James avait beau être pour Elise l'incarnation du sale gamin destiné a devenir un adulte méprisable, mais il était mort, et Evans aussi laissant un fils derrière eux totalement seul, et cela ne lui faisait pas l'ombre d'un plaisir, d'autant plus qu'elle avait toujours respecté la jeune Lily Evans, mais n'avais jamais compris comment elle avait bien pu finir avec un sorcier comme James Potter.

"Je me sent un peu penaude de débarquer ici alors que le monde sorcier es au seuil du chaos, je ne voyait que les choses de loin dans le sud, et j'en ai presque honte!" Dit Elise.

"Ne vous en voulez pas Elisabeth.." Dit Dumbeledore sur un ton apaisant. "Vous étiez en securité en françe, et vous avez très bien fait d'y rester aussi longtemps que vous en aviez envie...je préfère savoir mes amis a l'abri, même si ils pourraient nous être utile."

"Si dorénavant vous avez besoin d'aide monsieur...je serai ravie de vous aider."

Dumbeledore pris un air de canaille tentant de se contenir. " Peut-être un jour certains de mes amis ou moi même aurons besoin de vous...peut-être même plutôt que vous le pensez...mais ne parlons plus de cela pour le moment..." Son visage se referma semblant penser a autre chose, quelque chose d'important et de délicat.

Il se leva et approcha de la jeune femme. " Je vais demander a un elfe de maison de prendre soin de vos affaires et de les emmener jusqu'à vos nouveau appartements.." Dit Dumbeledore. Il marqua une pause la dévisageant comme si Il semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose mais hésitait. Elise le sentis dans sa voix.

"Il y a un problème monsieur?" Demanda-t-elle. Albus s'adossa lentement contre son bureau en joignant ses vieilles mains d'un geste calme.

Il la regarda intensément, et dit:"je vais confier a un professeur le soin de vous épauler cette année... il vous faut une formation pratique.., je pense que vous en aurez besoin." .

Elise attendais la suite, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas finit, mais rien ne vînt.

"Oui.. d'accord .. " Dit-elle." Et..ensuite..?"

Dumbeledore ouvrit la bouche a nouveau.

"..il s'agit de notre professeur de potions.." Recommença-t-il comme si il pesait bien ses mots. ".. J'ai pensé que... , que ce serait bien que vous travaillez ensemble... même si l'homme en question n'est pas une personne facile ni empreinte de patience et manque considérablement de tact envers ses semblables!"

Elise eut l'air troublée elle n'aimait pas le ton de Dumbeledore, ce mélange de mystère et de non-dit la mettaient mal a l'aise. " Qu'es-ce que vous ne m'avez pas encore dit et que vous avez semble-t-il tant de peine a m'annoncer monsieur?" Demanda-t-elle presque dans un murmure.

Dumbeledore se releva et se rapprocha de la fenêtre, regardant a travers les nuages blancs qui défilaient gentiment.

"Ce que je ne vous ai pas encore dit Elisabeth c'est que vôtre formateur sera le professeur Severus Rogue." Dit-il d'une traite sans se retourner.

Le regard d'Elise pris un air troublé, désappointé.

"..Severus Rogue?" Dit-elle simplement comme si l'on excavait ce nom d'un endroit d'ou Elise pensait ne jamais le voir revenir.

Dumbeledore se retourna pour lui faire face, le visage de la jeune femme était livide.

"J'ignorait qu'il était encore en vie..." Dit-elle en déglutissant difficilement. " En.. en réalité, j'ai tout fait pour éviter d'avoir de ses nouvelles..." Avoua-t-elle.

Dumbeledore la regarda avec compréhension. Mais cela n'enleva pas la honte du regard d'Elise. "Après mon départ de Londres..Je.. j'ai tout fait pour ne pas savoir ce qu'il était devenu.. j'avais très peur de ce que je pourrais entendre... durants toutes ces anées,je n'ai reçut que des bribes d'informations...on m'avais dit que ses fréquentations...ses agissements durant les années noires...après tout ça,Je le croyait mort...ou bien a Azkaban..."

"Vous pensiez faux Elisabeth, il enseigne a présent ici depuis de nombreuses années et je le compte parmis les meilleur enseignant que l'école ai connus ." Dit Le vieil homme. Elise le regarda avec un certain étonnement et presque de l'inquiétude, mais attendit que Dumbeledore poursuive sa phrase.

" Mais vous aviez raison sur un point, Severus a traversé bien des déserts et des méandres sombres et ténébreux ou il aurait pu se perdre..." Dit-il. " Je ne raconterai pas son histoire car elle lui appartient...c'est a lui seul de décider si oui ou non il veut que vous sachiez par quoi il es passé durant cette sombre période que nous avons tous traversé."

"Et, es-ce qu'il sait que je suis rentrée...que je suis a Poudlard?"

"Il sait que je lui ait confié la charge de former un nouveau professeur , mais il ignore jusqu'à son nom."

"Rien n'es jamais simple avec vous." Dit-elle l'air embêtée .

Dumbeledore leva ses sourcils broussailleux d'un air amusé.

"Mademoiselle Elisabeth Alcombe...bienvenue a Poudlard!"

Ce soir là, Elise ne se rendis pas dans la salle commune, totalement mortifiée a l'idée de croiser Severus Rogue par accident.. Elle resta là a plier ses affaires et a les ranger minutieusement en prenant soin de ne pas penser a ses précieux souvenirs d'enfance qu'elle n'avait jamais oublié et qui lui revenaient en tête incessamment depuis son retour a Poudlard... Severus...ce cher Severus.

Tant de question se bousculait dans sa tête, tant de craintes, elle eut même envie de plier bagages et de lâchement repartir sans se retourner tant la peur de le revoir la tenaillait.

Elle avait mis du temps, beaucoup de temps a accepter le fait qu'elle ne le reverrai jamais.

Elle l'avait accepté, après plus de dix ans de peine et de rancœur Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle avait mis si longtemps a s'en remettre.

Le seul ami qu'elle avait jamais eu.

Et après plus de vingt ans de séparations ils allaient a nouveau travailler ensemble, et elle avait peur.

Dans le grand bureau de Dumbeledore, plusieurs professeurs étaient venus rendre visite au directeur pour le compte rendu des différents programmes de cette année...

Alors qu'ils repartaient tous pour un repas bien mérité dans la grande salle, Dumbeledore leva son nez d'un des dossiers posé sur son bureau.

"Ah Severus...restez, je n'ai pas fini avec vous!" dit-il a la sombre silhouette qui se dirigeait vers la porte.

Severus Rogue dans l'ombre stoppa sa course et se retourna silencieusement en regardant le directeur de poudlard ouvrir un de ses dossiers en semblant soigneusement éviter tout contact visuel avec lui.

"Vous attendrez le nouveau professeur que vous vous devez de former demain a 11 heure dans la grande l'entrée.!" Dit Dumbeledore d'une traite sans lever le nez.

"Je croyais avoir exprimé un refus suffisamment clair..."S'insurgea Severus Rogue d'une voix froide.

"Moi aussi je croyait que vous m'avez bien compris Severus, et cette requête était en réalité un ordre au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas compris."

Rogue s'approcha doucement du bureau, Dumbeledore sentait que le maître de potion explosait intérieurement mais Dumbeledore cet être plein de compassion et de ressentiments avait aujourd'hui bien trop de soucis en tête pour se permettre de quelconques état d'âmes.

"je-n'ai-pas-le-temp!" Dit Lentement et froidement severus Rogue en hachant bien ses mots. " Pas avec ce que vous m'avez demandé de faire, je ne peut pas m'occuper de la formation d'un enseignant et en même temps espionner pour le compte de l'ordre, c'est impossible, je n'ai pas le temps."

"Vous le trouverez Severus."

"POURQUOI MOI?!" Haussa-t-il le ton, mais Dumbeledore ne sembla pas apprécier, il le fusilla du regard comme rarement le placide vieillard se le permettait.

"Parce que je pense qu'il y a une raison pour tout dans ce bas monde Severus...peut-être trouverez le sens caché de tout cela."

Severus Rogue soutint son regard noir de colère pendant quelques secondes puis s'en alla en claquant violemment la porte.

Le vieillard entendit le choixpeau toussoter et se retourna vers l'armoire ou il était soigneusement posé sur un socle a chapeau.

" C'est vrai Albus... pourquoi lui?" Demanda-t-il en regardant le sorcier de ses yeux noirs et vides.

"Parce avec le retour de Jedusor il va prendre de terribles risques pour nous... et que ça lui fera du bien de penser a autre chose... au passé par exemple, et a l'avenir" Dit simplement le vieux magicien.

Tard dans la nuit, tâtonnant dans les ténèbres a la recherches des toilettes Elise longeait le grand couloir vide et glacial d'ou elle venait de quitter ses appartements.

Demain elle demanderai aux elfes de maison de déboucher ses toilettes totalement inutilisable, mais en attendant, sa seule alternative était de trouver les toilettes publiques de son étages.

Elle avait oublié a quel point la nuit ses grands couloirs noirs étaient effrayants, elle connaissait chacun des fantômes, mais ils étaient les fantômes des maisons...rien a voir avec ses peurs d'enfants qui revenaient au galop lorsque les ténèbres l'envahissaient.

Une étrange chansonnette a vous glacer le sang émergea d'un couloir voisin, chanté par une voix de crécelle...la chanson était lancinante et parlait en terme grossier d'un curé de campagne, d'une dénommée Josephine et d'une rivière, Elise mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que peeves faisait toujours partie de la bande de joyeux lurons vaporeux qui hantaient les couloirs de poudlard et qui semblait-il occupait encore et toujours ses nuits comme il le pouvait.

reprenant son chemin, elle tourna vers la gauche en mettant le pied sur une carpette qui devait appartenir au palier d'une autre porte, il s'agissait d'un autre appartement voisin, elle fit son possible pour ne pas trop cogner la porte en passant et continua son chemin dans les ténèbres.

Elle marcha ainsi pendant plusieurs mètres et réalisa après un bon moment de tâtonnement infructueux qu'elle était totalement désorientée et qu'elle n'arriverai jamais a trouver l'objet de ses désirs... c'est a dire, les cabinets.

Elle revint sur ses pas admettant sa défaite, espérant au plus profond d'elle même qu'elle arriverai tout de même a rentrer, mais elle fut violemment saisie par le bras par une poigne de fer, la coupant alors de toutes ses pensées.

"Je vous tiens Potter!" Dit une voix mêlée d'agressivité et presque soyeuse dans son son. L 'homme qui la tira par le bras dans une direction inconnue semblait bien résolu a l'emmener de gré ou de force jusqu'à une destination funeste.

"Attendez c'est une erreur!!" Dit-elle en tentant de résister, mais l'homme qui était bien plus fort qu'elle ne semblait pas très enclin a la croire. " Ne prenez pas cette voix de fausset avec moi Potter, cette fois vous allez payer le prix fort!" Continua-t-il de siffler méchamment la baladant dans les couloirs sa baguette éteinte, marchant aussi aisément que si il pouvait voire dans les ténèbres.

"Mais..mais...!!"

"SILENCE PLUS UN MOT!" Tonna-t-il en réveillant probablement tout l'étage

Mon dieu il y avait quelque chose d'horriblement familier dans le ton de l'homme ...

Il la fit descendre dans les sous-sols en enjambant chaque marches avec l'agilité d'un chat, Elise elle butait sur chacune d'entre-elles plongées dans le noir manquant de se tordre a chaques instant les chevilles, il la traîna ensuite sur quelques mètres et ouvrit ce qui semblait d'après le bruit une lourde porte et poussa Elise dans une pièce obscure .

"Incendio!" Cria-t-il sur un ton colérique, et la cheminée prit feu ainsi que tout les chandeliers aux alentours, révélant d'une lumière vive une grande salle remplie de bocaux et de bouteilles en tout genre.

Elise qui dut d'abord s'acclimater a la soudaine lumière quitta les étagères des yeux et les posèrent sur celui qui l'avait amené dans cette pièce sordide, ou plutôt traîné jusqu'à cette pièce sordide et humide.

C'était lui.

Elle l'aurait parié, cette voix dans les ténèbres..c'était bien lui.

Severus Rogue.

Même si il avait l'air fort surprit de trouver une jeune femme a la place d'un adolescent a lunettes dans son bureau a une heure si tardive, il se tenait fermement posé sur ses deux pieds de toute sa taille l'air mi menaçant, mi étonné il la toisa du regard comme si un gros éléphant était apparut au milieu de son bureau sans s'être annoncé.

Elise ressentis une forte émotion de crainte, de joie et de pincement au cœur, devant cette vision redoutée qu'elle avait tant craint...C'était lui...c'était vraiment lui..Severus Rogue, aucun doute là-dessus.

Elle le reconnut au premier regard en dépit du fait qu'il avait passablement changé depuis toutes ses années, car il était a présent et depuis longtemps devenu un adulte.

Il était plus grand désormais, plus massif aussi. Son visage reflétait une noirceur encore plus profonde que celle qui émanait de son visage d'adolescent. Ses traits c'étaient durcits et creusés, et sa bouche semblait plus pinçée qu'auparavant, mais ses cheveux éternellement gras et longs encadraient son visage toujours aussi pâle, comme autrefois.

Il émanait de lui un étrange et puissant charisme qui inspirait le respect et la méfiance, l'homme avait changé...et semblait a présent aussi redoutable qu'un requin, comme un terrible prédateur d'ou aucune pitié ne semblait émaner de lui.

Elisabeth réalisa qu'Il portait les même habits que ce fameux soir de bal de Noël ou tout avait si violemment dégénéré, ce manteau noir boutonné et cette cape qui touchait presque le sol. Sauf que le contenu avait changé quelque peu.. l'homme n'avait vraiment plus rien de ce frêle adolescent a l'allure neurasthénique.

Il la regarda intensément l'air de ne pas comprendre qui elle était et ce que faisait une parfaite étrangère au beau milieu de son école .

"Je suis la nouvelle enseignante..." Dit Elise sur un ton hésitant. Rogue cligna des yeux, et parut plus calme soudainement.

"Je vois." Dit-il d'un ton sec, puis il leva un sourcil. " je vous avais prise pour un de mes élèves..."

"Harry Potter je présume d'après votre véhémente altercation deux étage plus haut." Répondit Elise.

Rogue aquiesca."En effet." Dit-il d'une voix basse.

Il retourna a son bureau mais ne la quitta pas des yeux.

"Que cherchiez-vous dans ces couloirs ?" Demanda-t-il d'un ton inquisiteur.

"Des toilettes."Répondit-elle simplement. Rogue prit un air redoutablement perplexe. " Mes propres toilettes sont hors services..j'irais demander à monsieur Rusard de bien vouloir envoyer des elfes de maison les réparer demain... si il es toujours le concierge après toutes ses années?"

"En effet c'est toujours lui." Répondit Rogue en commençant a corriger des copies sans lever le nez vers son interlocutrice.

Elise se demanda pourquoi Rogue ne lui demandait pas comment elle connaissait Rusard, et cela commença a l'agacer. Sans le remarquer immédiatement sa peur s'était volatilisé lorsque l'objet de ses craintes était apparut, elle se sentait a présent marcher en terrain connus et elle n'avait plus peur.

"Mais au moins a présent il n'es plus le seul pion de l'école a courser les élèves en pleine nuit ! " Dit-elle d'une traite.

Rogue leva le nez de sa feuille l'air mauvais.

"Vous vous moquez..?"

"Non pas vraiment ..Dit-elle une pointe de cynisme dans la voix "..C'est qu'en faite je vous imagine mal jouer les pions de collège.."

Rogue se leva lentement, Elise sentait qu'il n'avait pas apprécié. L'homme avait beau faire deux tête de plus qu'elle, elle ne bougea pas d' un iota pour autant.

"Je ne disais pas ça pour vous vexer..." Continua-t-elle. " Mais..enfin...les règles, les règlements...je croyais que ce n'était pas vraiment votre tasse de thé."

"Pas ma tasse de thé?" Dit-il en s'approchant lentement d'un air sombre. " Et comment diable pourriez-vous savoir ce qu'es ma tasse de thé?"

Elise ne répondit pas. " Vous êtes nouvelle ici...et je n'aime pas cette manière que vous avez de prendre vos aise comme si nous avions gardé les pitiponk ensemble .

il tourna autour d'elle lentement. "Votre nom?" Demanda-t-il comme si il allait faire un rapport bien cinglant auprès de Dumbeledore.

Elise ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait pour ne pas la reconnaître, ce n'était pas possible.

"Je m'appelle Elisabeth Alcombe." Répondit-elle en regardant dans les yeux si noirs de Severus Rogue.

Rogue alors cessa de bouger. Il ne cilla pas, ne dit rien, il ne semblai même plus respirer tant il resta immobile.Il se contenta de la regarder d'un air étrangement neutre, mais qui dura de longues secondes. Elise esquissa alors un sourir elle n'espérait pas qu'il lui sauterai dans les bras, ni même bénéficier d'une franche accolade...mais le résultat fut extrêmement différent de ce a quoi elle s'était attendus.

Rogue retourna a sa place dans le silence le plus total et se rassit.

"Fort bien mademoiselle Alcombe.. " Dit-il sur un ton sombre " Mon travail ne consiste pas qu'a faire le " pion " dans cette école, l'art des potions es un atout qui me permet de ne craindre personne ici bas... " Son regard noir se leva vers elle. " Vous êtes nouvelle ici, je vous conseille de ne pas faire de vague, ni de zèle...surtout pas avec moi... les conséquences pourraient en être... désastreuses ! "

Le visage d'Elise perdit en un instant son sourir.

Totalement abasourdie elle resta plantée là, en se demandant si Rogue n'avais pas bien compris son nom, si il avait vraiment réalisé qui elle était...si il se moquait d'elle ou bien si elle avait raté un chapitre.

Rogue leva le nez encore une fois la voyant toujours plantée là, l'air hagard.

"Encore une requête mademoiselle Alcombe? Une remarque avant que je ne puisse retourner a mes corrections?.." demanda-t-il d'un ton glacial.

"Je.." Bafouilla Elisabeth complètement décontenancée.

"Je quoi" mademoiselle Alcombe?" Demanda-t-il pour toute réponse.

" Je..je.. "

"L'anglais semble vous échapper Alcombe, dommage que votre faible intelligence soit incapable de vous permettre de pratiquer le français et l'anglais a la fois.

La Elise n'eut alors plus aucun doute, Il savait.

Il savait très bien a qui il s'adressait, et il l'avait très bien reconnu. Elle ne ressenti plus que de la colère et de la peine.

Elise prit la porte le regarda écrire pendant quelques secondes et la ferma violemment.

Rogue arrêta sa plume pendant quelques secondes regardant le mur bardé de bocaux, le regard perdu dans le vague, puis il reprit son activité sans plus lever le nez.


	8. Chapter 8

Haillon tout le monde ! Voilà la suite. Ça a été un peu long, mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot ces derniers temps !

"Cotcotcooooot" Cria un garçon blond mimant stupidement une poule au fond de la classe ou une ribambelle d'élèves de serpentard et griffondor se mirent a rire en cœur.

Elise avait commencé ses cours ce matin même...nous étions a 5 minutes de la fin du dernier des cours de ce premier et laborieux jour...et toute la journée n'avait été que cris et désobéissance, que hurlements et désagrément...oui, il était évident a présent qu'il lui fallait de toute urgence une formation de professeur!!!

"Toi le blond.. Mal..Malefoy!!...dix points en moins pour serpentard! Cria Elise les cheveux ramenés en chignon totalement ébouriffés. Le rire général se transforma en une nuée d'applaudissement de la part des griffondor. Le blondinet se rassit l'air morose.

"SILENCE!!" Hurla Elise totalement dépassée par cette classe qu'elle ne tenait pas plus entre ses mains qu'une poignée de cafard hyperactifs.

"JE NE VEUX PLUS UN BRUIT DANS CETTE CLASSE COMPRIS BANDE DE SALES CANCRELATS!!!"

Hurla-t-elle épuisées et hors d'elle.

"En voilà une manière de s'adresser a une classe de jeunes élèves!" Dit une voix douce et mielleuse derrière elle.

Elise se retourna surprise, derrière elle se tenais une petite bonne femme habillée en tailleur rose avec un serre-tête a fleur qui attendais avec un carnet de note sur le palier de la porte. La cloche sonna et les élèves ne se firent pas prier pour quitter les lieux en trombe, Elise vit trois griffondor passer devant elle l'air navrés, l'un d'eux passa furtivement mais son visage si familier avec ses lunettes et ses cheveux en brosse lui rappela de douloureux souvenirs d'enfances.

La femme en rose attendis que la salle soit vide pour entrer a son tour.

"C'est votre première journée d'enseignement n'es-ce pas mademoiselle Alcombe..première journée parmi nous?"Demanda-t-elle sur un ton tout sucre, Elise acquiesça d'un air méfiant." Et donc, vous nous venez... de France c'est ça?" Continua la petite femme. Elise acquiesça une seconde fois en hochant lentement la tête. La femme nota tout ça dans son calepin a fleur d'une belle écriture soignée a l'encre rose et demanda d'un air de ne pas y toucher:"...Et..vous avez votre carte de séjour et vôtre permis de travail sur vous?"

Elise n'apprécia pas cette remarque.

"Pardon mais qui êtes vous?" demanda-t-elle sur un ton sec.

"Oh pardon!" Répondit la petite femme en lui tendant sa petite main dodue et rose ." Dolorès Ombrage..membre de la cellule d'inquisition du ministère...je suis la pour vous donner un rendez-vous..pour une évaluation professionnelle."

"Une évaluation.? M..mais je viens d'être engagée...!"

"Justement.!." Répondit Dolorès. " Nous ne voudrions pas priver un excellent professeur d'un poste occupé par une personne dont nous n'aurions pas vérifié assidûment qu'elle es qualifiée pour une telle tâche."

Elise sentis dès a présent que Dumbeledore ne lui avait pas tout dis sur les nouvelles conditions et la situation de l'école.

"Au fait...ou habitez-vous?" demanda la petite femme.

"Ca ne vous regarde pas." Répondit sèchement Elise. Le visage de Dolorès Ombrage resta le même masque jovial aux joues rose, mais Elise remarqua un léger frémissement de ses narines a l'entende de cette phrase.

"Les professeurs se doivent d'avoir un domicile fixe en dehors de celui qui leur es attribué a Poudlard mademoiselle Alcombe...sur le territoire anglais bien entendu...voulez-vous que je mette "sans domicile fixe" sur mon rapport?" Elise fit un non de la tête l'air morose." Alors votre adresse je vous prie?"

Elise prête a mentir ouvrit la bouche pour inventer une adresse aussi imaginaire que le joyeux village des shtroumphes, mais ce fut quelque chose d'autre qui sortis de sa bouche.

"Impasse du tisseur numéro 5, Sheffield." Dit-elle sans réfléchir. Ombrage commença a noter son adresse avec soin, mais regardant son registre stoppa net sa plume aux couleurs criardes.

"Mais..il s'agit de l'adresse du professeur Rogue."S'exclama la petite femme d'un air étonné. Elise jura intérieurement.

"Je..heu oui..." Dit-elle embarrassée. "Je vis chez lui le temps de trouver un appartement."

Ombrage prit l'air de celle qui imagine des choses..des choses qui ne plurent pas a Elise, pas plus que le regard qu'elle lui lança d'ailleurs.

"Oui...je vois." Dit-Ombrage sur un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Elise ne releva pas la remarque...au seuil de la panique, tout ce qu'elle voulait a présent c'était que ce bonbon rose fourré de mauvaises intentions débarrasse le plancher, pour qu'Elise puisse courir en trombe jusqu'au bureau de Dumbeledore et lui demander quelques explications.

"Tout ceci es parfait!!, Je viendrai voir l'une de vos classes demain a 10h30..." Dit Dolorès en se rapprochant de la porte.

Rogue entra au même moment, la petite bonne femme le toisa de haut en bas le regardant d'un faux air plein de bonté, puis s'en alla d'un pas vif.

Elise ne dit mot lorsqu'il franchit la porte, il la regarda quelques secondes sans ouvrir la bouche, La jeune femme avait l'air terrorisée.

" je crois qu'elle va essayer de me faire perdre mon poste." Fut la seule chose qui sortit de la bouche d'Elisabeth, un faux sourir aux lèvres tentant de cacher sa peur , Rogue baissa son regard vers elle le temps d'un seconde, et aperçut ses mains qui tremblaient encore.

"Je suis venu vous dire que je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de votre formation." Dit Rogue d'un ton sombre.

Elise parut désappointée. "Comment.. Pourquoi?" demanda-t-elle.

"Cela ne regarde que moi...un autre professeur me remplacera, vous vous en remettrez."

Il voulut sortir, mais Elise déjà bouleversée par sa rencontre avec Ombrage dit alors exactement ce qu'elle pensait au fond d'elle même, et sans réfléchir un seul instant.

"Lâche!" Dit elle simplement a son attention. Après quelques instant Rogue réapparut sur le palier de la porte.

"Je vous demande pardon?" Demanda-t-il d'une voix tendue.

"je sais très bien pourquoi vous avez refusé de me former."Dit-elle s'emportant alors. Elle s'approcha de lui d'un air empreint de colère. "C'est plus simple de renier ses amis et son passé que de se rappeler du temps ou vous étiez encore une personne respectable n'est-ce pas??!"

Les yeux de Rogue s'agrandirent et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Son visage reflétait de la douleur et de la colère, mais il ne dit rien et ne lâcha pas Elise du regard. " Je ne sais que trop bien quelles ont été vos fréquentations il y a plus de quinze ans Severus...et si vous avez fait de mauvais choix ce n'est pas parce que je suis partie, et encore moins parce que je n'avais pas essayé de vous prévenir bien au contraire!!

Elise pris son sac et son manteau et voulut sortir, mais Rogue la saisit par le bras violemment, la secouant comme un sac de haricot et lui siffla a la figure: " Ne me parlez plus jamais sur ce ton Alcombe, ne me parlez plus jamais de la sorte ou je jure sur la tombe de mon père que je vous ferai ravaler chaque mots qui sortira de vôtre sale petite bouche de vipère!!"

"Sur la tombe de vôtre père?" demanda Elise.."Dans ce cas vous ne prenez pas un bien grand risque Severus !" Elle s'échappa de son étreinte et s'en alla sans même le regarder.

Elise pleurait dans le bureau de Dumbeledore. Elle avait raconté mot pour mot sa terrible journée et ne semblait pas enclin a cesser de pleurer.

"Severus a refusé de vous former..?." Dit Albus d'un ton sombre. " Je lui avais pourtant dit que ce n'était pas une histoire de choix...il doit vraiment vous en vouloir pour refuser d'obéir a un ordre aussi singulier."

Elise pleura de plus belle dans un mouchoir vert qu'elle avait sortis de sa poche.

Dumbeledore posa sa vieille main fine sur l'épaule secouée de sanglot d'Elisabeth.

"Quand a Dolores Ombrage...sachez qu'elle possède j'ai bien peur de le dire, un grand pouvoir sur nous..." Dit-il doucement. " Et que nous sommes a présent tous menacés."

Il retourna près de son bureau mais ne s'assit pas.

Dumbeledore sembla réfléchir, posant un doigt fin sur ses lèvres.

"Vous aller continuer vôtre enseignement..." Dit-il d'une voix calme. "Mais Je vais confier a Rogue certaines tâches parmi d'autres...certaine d'entre elle peu dangereuse nécessiterons une aide de vôtre part, et je ne lui conseille pas de refuser cette fois!" Conclut-il sur un ton plus ferme.

Elise s'approcha de lui l'air interrogateur.

"Pourquoi faites-vous ça monsieur? Pourquoi insistez-vous...Severus me déteste, il est ..il est borné je le connais, quand il déteste quelqu'un c'est définitif."

Dumbeledore laissa apparaître une naissance de sourir.

"Vous Rappelez-vous de vôtre serment inviolable Elise?" Le jeune femme acquiesça.

"Si il ne vous considerait déjà plus comme une amie il serait mort..."

Le visage d'Elise s'éclaircit, Dumbeledor continua. "Il serai plaisant que deux amis se réconcilient si ils doivent un jour se sauver la vie...cela pourrait les aider a y mettre un peu de bonne volonté."

Il se tourna vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour lui faire signe qu'il était a présent temps qu'il se quittent.

"Je vais confier a Rogue et a vous-même une petite tâche facile mais forte importante, mais pour la réaliser il vous faudra d'abord passer voir... de vieux amis!"

Lorsque Elise transplana , elle atterris de ses deux pieds sur une sol pavé et mouillé, Rogue arrivant a son tour quelques secondes plus tard.

Il avait pris la nouvelle plutôt mal, tentant d'argumenter au près de Dumbeledore qu'il travaillait mieux seul et qu' Elisabeth ne ferait que l'entraver dans sa mission, mais c'était sans compter sur Dumbeledore qui lui fit bien comprendre que ce n'était pas la peine de discuter.

Traversant une place embrumée, Elise qui se trouvait face a un mur de maisons collées les unes aux autres se demanda si elle n'avait pas la berlue lorsque apparut une tranche supplémentaire juste devant elle et Rogue.

Severus frappa gentiment a la porte et une petite bonne femme rousse vint ouvrir.

Molly Weasley se présenta à Elisabeth qui fit de même. Elise n'avait pas la moindre idée du lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait, mais ces lieux cachés indiquaient qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une sorte de QG rassemblant divers sorciers aux attentions obscures, Elise ne s'en inquiétait pas plus pour autant.

Molly weasley, chaleureuse et rassurante dans se décor d'un appartement exigu la débarrassa de son lourd manteau pendant que Rogue disparut par une porte sans lui adresser la moindre parole.

Elise attendait la, dans cette entrée d'appartement sordide et froid alors que le bruit de la pluie commençait a marteler la petite fenêtre près de la porte.

OU pouvait-elle bien se trouver? Pourquoi Dumbeledore n'expliquait jamais rien et laissait les gens dans le doute et l'inconnu? Etait-ce une manière d'avoir de l'emprise sur eux? de vouloir tout contrôler?

Le couloir étouffait des bruits de discussions émanant des pièces voisines.. le temps sembla s'être suspendu et Elise commença déjà a s'ennuyer.

"Bienvenu au square Grimmauld!" Dit alors une voix soyeuse et paradoxalement rude a la fois. Elise se retourna pour découvrir un homme qui descendait des escalier d'un mouvement plein de flegme, ce qui donna a Elise l'impression que cette demeure lui appartenais depuis longtemps.

Son visage semblait refléter les longues années d'une vie dure, rude ou l'homme semblait avoir et pendant longtemps manqué de tout.

Ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses épaules et il portait une robe de chambre en soie verte ou dont les beaux motifs brodés représentaient serpents entrecroisés. Il approcha en traînant les pieds de ses pantoufles charentaises et réajusta ses habits dans un geste ferme et adroit.

"Dumbeledore avait annoncé que Severus ne viendrai pas seul, mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il aurait ramené une aussi plaisante personne.

Elise ne retînt pas le compliment. Perdue intensément dans ce regard qu'elle connaissait, elle tentait de mettre un nom sur ce visage marqué, mais issu d'un passé lointain.

"Soyez le bienvenu chez moi..." Continua-t-il sur un ton chaleureux.

IL passa une main dans son dos et dit " Mais vous avez l'air transie de froid, venez, Molly nous a préparé de la soupe au topinambour, et je suis sur qu'elle serai ravie que vous testiez ses formidables facultés culinaires!!!"

Elise se retrouva face à lui dans une grande cuisine ou un âtre brûlait aussi chaudement qu'un fournils.

L'homme lui servit de la soupe et un morceau de pain et lui servit un verre de vin. il s'assit en face d'elle dans un grincement de chaise.

Elise entendis la voix lointaine de Rogue s'exprimer avec véhémence alors que quelqu'un d'autre lui répondait avec douceur et courtoisie.

L'homme parut soudainement irrité par les bribes de conversations de Rogue qu'il pouvait saisir. Il regarda alors Elise mais sans trop quitter les yeux de la porte.

"Vous connaissez nôtre ami Severus depuis longtemp?"demanda-t-il sur un ton narquois.

"En effet." Acquiesça la jeune femme en trempant son pain dans la soupe brûlante. " Et vous ça fait longtemps?" Demanda-t-elle a son tour.

"Depuis bien trop longtemps..." Dit l'homme d'un ton morose. " Severus et moi sommes de vieilles connaissances..."

"Des amis?" demanda Elise espérant ne pas découvrir en l'homme un ex-ami serpentard qui aurais bien pu entraîner Rogue dans ses mauvaises fréquentations.

"Non, ce n'est pas le terme que j'emploierai." Continua-t-il. " Severus et moi n'avons jamais pu nous entendre autrement qu'en communiquant par de joyeux échanges de coups de pieds et de baffes..."

"Je vois " dit Elise." j'en ai connu des castagneurs commes vous quand nous étions a l'école Rogue et moi...c'était plus facile pour eux, ils étaient à chaques fois plus nombreux que nous."

L'homme fronça légèrement les sourcils et ses pupilles se dilatèrent légèrement.

"Eliabeth Alcombe." Dit l'homme comme si il avait trouvé la clé d'une énigme.

Elise leva ses yeux vers lui interrompue dans son repas.

Il se toisèrent pendant plusieurs secondes dans le silence.

"Sirius, je présume?" Répondit froidement la jeune femme, l'homme acquiesça en dodelinant lentement de la tête.

C'était comme si Elise avait avait des ordures dans la bouche et non pas du pain, elle eut du mal a avaler un aliment provenant de la maison de Black, elle posa son couvert et posa ses mains lentement sur la lourde table de bois noir.

"Ce repas n'est pas empoisonné." Dit Black, presque offensé.

"Va savoir." Répondit-elle sur un ton mauvais."les mauvaises habitudes on la vie dure."

"Peut-être, mais le poison n'a jamais été une arme de prédilection chez moi, ce serai plutôt dans le style de ce cher Severus!" Contra attaqua Sirius.

"NOUS NE VOUS AVONS JAMAIS ATTAQUES LÂCHEMENT!!" Tonna Elise sortant de ces gonds.

"Peut-être mais c'était uniquement parce que vous n'en aviez pas eut l'occasion, Rogue rêvait de nous faire expulser ET TOI AUSSI!"

"Peut-être que ça nous aurait facilité la vie de ne plus vous avoir sur le dos...Nom de dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de venir ici!!"

"EN EFFET ET DANS CE CAS RIEN NE TE RETIENT CHEZ MOI!!!"

"SIRIUS!" Cria un autre homme qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, un paquet de dossier a la main.

"REMUS!!" Dit Sirius en brandissant un doigt accusateur vers la jeune femme. "c'est elle qui a commencé!! " il s'approcha du Lupin adulte qu'Elise reconnu au premier coup d'œil.

"Dumbeledore ne m'avais pas dit que je devrai abriter dans ma maison non seulement Rogue, mais également minimoche, ça commence a faire beaucoup!!"

Lupin leva les yeux au ciel.

"Sirius, ça suffit." Dit Remus au seuil de la colère. "Tout ceci es loin derrière maintenant, nous en avons déjà parlé!!!"

"Pas pour moi!!" Continua Sirius comme un enfant.

Enchanté de te revoir Elisabeth!" Dit Lupin en approchant de la jeune femme et en lui serrant la main.

Rogue entra alors a son tour, un clé dorée a la main, il les observa les trois pendant quelques instants semblant comprendre d'ou devait venir les cris qu'il avait entendu.

"Prenez vos affaires Alcombe, nous partons!" dit-il d'un ton tranchant.

"ooOooh "Prenez VOS affaire Alcombe NOUS partons!!" Singea Sirius en mettant les mains dans les poches de sa robe de chambre en prenant un faux air coincé, apparemment exalté et énervé a la fois.

Rogue se retourna d'une traite vers lui.

"Sirius." Dit Lupin en signe d'avertissement sentant la pression remonter a nouveau.

"Un problème Sirius?" demanda Rogue aussi froidement que si il annonçait une sentence de mort.

"OOooh, qu'elle preuve de bon goût Severus, on se vouvoie entre vieux amis a présent ?" Continua de plus belle Sirius Black."Tu as appris ça quand tu marchais au pas avec vous-savez-qui, ou bien après que Dumbeledore t'a ramassé a la petite cuillère et qu'il t'ai enseigné les rudiments de la politesse?

"SIRIUS!" Insista Lupin en criant sèchement pendant qu' Elise réalisa que Rogue avait dangereusement mis sa main dans sa poche ou il rangeait sa baguette et qu'il ne suffirait plus que quelques secondes pour que la bagarre explose.

"Bon ça va, partons Severus!" Dit Elise en le poussant légèrement alors que Lupin de son côté bouchait un peu la vue de Black intentionnellement.

Rogue passa par l'entrée d'un pas vif, mis la mystérieuse clé dans sa poche et sorti, Elise se retourna et jeta un dernier regard a Lupin qui paraissait navré. Elle lui fit un "au revoir de la tête et referma la porte derrière elle."


	9. Chapter 9

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai beaucoup de boulot pour l'instant, donc patience pour la suite, mais je promet qu'elle va arriver ! J

La clé en or posée sur le bureau de Rogue Elise restait silencieuse en l'observant briller à travers la lumière chaude de la cheminée.

Elle revenait tout juste des cours, et la matinée d'Elise, sous le regard acerbe de Dolorès ombrage jaugeant chacun de ses gestes et propos fut des plus effroyables.

Dans le cachot humide et froid, elle se sentait a présent plus en sécurité que dans la chaude classe de l'histoire des moldus...loin de Dolorès et de son aura maléfique.

Elle regarda la clé à nouveau de ses yeux gris. Quel pouvoir pouvait bien receler cette clé magnifiquement ouvragée?

"Pourquoi vous-on-t-il donné une clé?" Demanda Elise alors que Rogue sortait un gros livre d'une boite en carton, soigneusement enveloppé dans de la soie.

"Dumbeledore m'a demandé d'aller la récupérer c'est tout." Il posa doucement le livre sur la table et le poussa vers Elise.

Le livre était entouré d'une ceinture de métal accompagné d'un gros cadenas.

Il récupéra la clé la mit dans le serrure, et le cadenas et la ceinture de métal s'évaporèrent comme de la buée, laissant apparaître le titre du livre.

Elise se mit a rire en le lisant.

"Les contes de Beedle le barde?"

"Un livre de contes pour enfants sorciers." Continua Rogue.

"Pourquoi garder un livre pour enfant sous une telle protection?"

"Je m'en moque Alcombe, nous avons récupéré la clé que Remus avait lui-même récupéré et nous apporterons le livre a Dumbeledore, fin de l'histoire."

"M..mais.. c'est ridicule." Dit-elle mi-riant, mi-outrée par la stupidité de la tâche qu'ils venaient d'accomplire."Que va-t-il faire d'un stupide livre pour enfant, l'envoyer a la figure de vous savez-qui?"

"Allez apporter ce livre a Dumbeledore. " Fut la seule chose qui sortis encore de la bouche de Rogue qui ne semblait pas avoir trouvé ça drôle.

"Ce ne sera pas la peine Severus." Dis Le directeur se tenant de toute sa taille devant l'entrée du cachot.

Il s'approcha d'eux et de la table, puis sans les regarder passa une main fine et noueuse sur la reliure en cuire du gros livre.

"Monsieur, je suis désolée, mais ce n'est pas en nous faisant remplire des tâches enfantines et inutiles que cela fera avancer la lutte contre vold...contre vous-savez-qui!!" Dit Elise sur un ton de reproche.

"Mais quel combat Elisabeth...? Ai-je parlé d'un quelconque combat contre qui que ce soit?" Répondit-il.

Devant le visage effaré d'Elise il se mit a sourir, signe qu'il valait mieux pour le moment fonctionner avec elle que par des non-dits. Il prit le livre dans ses bras d'un geste souple.

"Ce livre n'es qu'un exemplaire parmis d'autre en effet, mais il appartenait a une vieille famille de sorciers, et un jour d'autres sorciers en aurons besoin...ainsi va la vie, et votre geste ne restera pas sans conséquences...tranquillisez vous Elisabeth...vous avez amené votre petite pierre a l'édifice.

Il changea de sujet sur le moment.

"Ah Severus, Dolorès veut vous parler...il semblerai qu'elle veuille vous poser quelques questions sur vous et vôtre nouvelle colocataire."

"MA QUOI?" Demanda Rogue.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi elle parlais exactement Severus, mais il semblerai que quelqu'un ai indiqué a nôtre cher Dolorès que vous vivez dans vôtre appartement de Sheffield avec une colocataire elle aimerai juste une simple confirmation!"

La température de la pièce parut augmenter de cinq degré tant la colère de Rogue était grande, il ne dit rien et sortit en trombe sans se retourner.

Un silence suivit la cape noire de Rogue.

"Vous avez aproximativement dix minutes pour trouver une bonne excuse Elisabeth..." Dit Dumbeledore en sortant son oignon d'une poche ".Et je prie pour que Rogue ne revienne encore plus en colère qu'avant qu'après votre départ."

Elise enfonça sa tête dans ses épaules.

"Ombrage m'avait déjà tellement fait de reproches... elle ne demandait qu'a me voir lui répondre que je n'avais pas d'autres maison que Poudlard pour ajouter une faute supplémentaire sur mon ardoise!! L'adresse de Severus fut la seule réponse qui me vint a l'esprit... je suis désolée!"

Dumbeledore parut amusé.

"Oui l'accueillant foyer de Severus..." Dit-il avec amusement.

"Où je vais aller monsieur quand Rogue protestera et que Ombrage réalisera que j'ai menti et que je n'ai pas d'autre domicile que Poudlard?"

"Severus ne vous trahira pas."

"Qu'en savez-vous?"

"Je le sais. Regagnez votre appartement Elisabeth, je pense qu'il passera vous voir sous peu.

Elise fit la grimace a l'idée de voir Rogue furieux frapper à sa porte, mais elle salua le vieil homme et sorti du bureau.

Rogue ne vînt pas, et midi passa...puis l'après midi, puis arriva le soir ou Elise était fatiguée et déprimée.

Dans la grande salle, Elise s'assit avec lassitude a la table des enseignants, les élèves étaient bruyants et certains s'envoyaient de la nourriture a la figure.

"50 points pour griffondor monsieur Finnigan!" Cria la vieille McGonagall " Le but de la vie d'une cuisse de poulet es de voyager de son assiette a votre estomac et nul part ailleurs!!"

deux élèves se prirent une retenue pour avoir changé la chat du concierge en dinde rôtie qui continuait a courir à travers la grande salle, et un autre finit à l'infirmerie après avoir faillit se crever l'œil avec sa fourchette... Elise n'avait plus de doute sur la fait qu'en manière de stupidité les adolescents sorciers valaient bien les adolescents moldus.

Rentrant éreintée de son repas, Elisabeth ouvrit la porte de son appartement.

Lorsqu'elle entra la lumière et un feu étaient déjà allumés. Elise sortit sa baguette, mais la rengaina dans sa poche en réalisant que Rogue était là, le dos tourné observant des bibelots sur ses étagèrent.

"Vous ne manquez pas de culot Severus quand il s'agit d'aller ou bon vous semble!!!" Dit Elise au seuil de la crise cardiaque.

Rogue se retourna vers sa silhouette fragile et fatiguée, avec un air sur le visage qui n'annonçais rien de bon.

"Il paraîtrai que vous avez aménagé chez moi Alcombe, pourquoi n'irais-je pas moi aussi au gré de mes envies me balader dans votre salon?"

Elise ferma ses yeux de lassitude.

"Vous êtes fâché, d'accord, alors pardon Severus." Dit Elise sur un ton faussement solennel.

"Pardon? Vous croyez que vous allez vous tirer de cette histoire par de simples excuses?" Dit-il d'un ton plein de reproches.

"Dolorès m'aurais renvoyée si je n'avais pas donné une adresse..."

"Petite idiote! Vous allez devoir rester avec moi pour les vacances de Noël...POUR LES VACANCES DE NOEL!! Et croyez moi quand je vous dis que le ministère s'assurera de vérifier que vous soyez bien présente le jour de Noël!! Vous savez ce que ça signifie?"

Le goujat qu'il était.

"Je suis désolée Severus de contrarier vos sympathiques petits plans de vacances en solitaire..."

"Ce n'est pas ça le problème Petite dinde!!!!" Cria Rogue furieux." Mon appartement n'est pas un endroit sûr,...plus maintenant!!!"

Elise plissa ses sourcils. " Comment ça pas sûr?"

Rogue semblait vraiment contrarié, mais Elise sentait qu'il ne voulait pas en dire plus.

"J'ai dit a Dumbeledore de vous trouver un autre endroit ou vous loger...mais il a refusé!!" Dit Rogue l'air outré de celui qui ne comprend rien. " Il m'a demandé...ordonné de vous garder chez moi..chez moi!!...n'importe quoi...dieu c'est QUI pourrait passer... c'est de la folie!"

Elise ne comprenait pas un traître mot a ce baragouinage, l'homme avait juste l'air dépassé par les événements.

"je me ferais discrète Severus." Dit Elise simplement. " Quoi que soit votre peur , elle ne se concrétisera pas...pas avec moi."

Rogue la regarda dans les yeux l'air méfiant malgré tout comme si les paroles de la jeune femme n'avaient qu'a moitié apaisés sa crainte.

"Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée Alcombe des gens qui risquent de passer chez moi...! Siffla-t-il sur un air sombre et effrayant, mais Elisabeth ne le quitta pas des yeux.

" J'imagine plus ou moins Severus..." Dit elle doucement Rogue leva ses sourcil avec une ombre d'étonnement sur le visage.

"Je suppose que Dumbeledore vous a demandé de reprendre votre place au sein des rangs de vous-savez-qui...?"

Rogue ne répondit rien, il se contentait de la regarder intensément, Elisabeth était proche de lui a présent.

"Dites-moi pourquoi vous avez soudainement changé de camp?" Demanda Elisabeth. " Qu'est-ce qui vous fait renoncer a travailler pour vous-savez-qui ?"

Elle était si proche de lui a présent, mais Rogue ne disait toujours rien, de la peur se voyait a présent dans son regard noir a l'âme si dure, comme si elle était capable de lire en lui. Au bout de plusieurs longues secondes de réflexions, Elisabeth conclu a voix haute:"J'ai toujours su que tu aimais Lily Potter Severus,et je pense que sa mort n'est pas étrangère a tout ça!

Les yeux de Rogue semblèrent se consumer de rage. Il recula de quelques pas, comme désarçonné.

"Allez au diable." Dit-il avec brusquerie.

Puis Il quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

Un long mois passa, Elise et Rogue ne se parlèrent presque pas, elle devait affronter son regard noir, plein de reproches Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas supporté qu'Elise ai réussit a sonder son âme et ses sentiments aussi facilement.

Elisabeth devait aussi affronter les cinglants reproches d'une Dolorès Ombrage qui semblait prendre le pas sur tout ce qui respirait à l'école, les murs s'assombrissaient, couverts de décrets plus idiots les uns que les autres et finalement vînt la fin de l'automne et le début tant attendu des vacances.

Ce Noël a Poudlard sera bien triste et Elisabeth ne ressentis pas de pincement au cœur le jour ou elle entra dans le compartiment des professeurs du poudlard express pour revenir vers la capitale en compagnie de son sombre ami qui ne lui parlait plus.

Ils firent route vers Londres sous une véritable cape de brume et rare était les fois ou l'on apercevait un arbre ou une maison aussi proche fûent-il du compartiment.

Rogue ne parlais pas, ne bougea pas du voyage, les yeux rivés vers le non-décors brumeux qui flottait, il semblait absorbés par de nombreux problèmes,

Elise observa son visage marqué prématurément par le temps et le trouva beau. Elle aimait ce regard dur qui avait du voir tant de choses méprisantes et cruelles, forgeant le caractère si peu aimable de son ami d'enfance, Elisabeth se demanda combien de gens Severus avait vu mourir...et lui avait-il tué au nom de Voldemort? Cette question la dérangeait profondément.

Il prirent un train moldu a la gare de king's cross pour rejoindre Sheffield et ce fut vers 22h30 qu'il arrivèrent enfin a destination.

La neige tombait à gros flocon et Elise suivit Rogue a travers les ruelles blanches et sombres à la fois.

Elle reconnu la rue ou il habitait tout de suite malgré la neige et le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis son adolescence.

Rogue monta les quelques marches qui menaient à sa maison crasseuse, ouvrit la porte en silence et alluma la lumière de l'entrée avec sa baguette.

Elise transie de froid se précipita à l'intérieur alors que Rogue refermait derrière elle la porte au verni défraîchi et écaillé.

Elisabeth n'était jamais allée au-delà de cette porte. Elle avait une fois aperçut le visage revêche de Tobias Rogue a travers les carreaux crasseux lorsqu'elle avait 13 ou quatorze ans, mais elle n'avait jamais vu sa mère, ni même la couleur du mobilier de l'époque.

La pièce qui faisait office d'entrée et de salon était exiguë, les murs couverts de bibliothèques emplies de vieux livres souvent reliés de cuire noir.

un canapé noir minable et une table basse de bois branlante faisaient office de mobilier, pas de doute là dessus, Elise allait passer des vacances d'enfer.

Elle posa sa lourde valise sur le plancher craquant de bois grisâtre et attendit que Rogue ait ouvert les portes l'entourant pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

"je vais vous montrer votre chambre." Dit-il sans le moindre intérêt pour le sujet qu'il évoquait. Elise ne l'avait pas entendu depuis la gare de Poudlard et sa voix dans le silence cotonneux de la pièce la surprit.

Il emprunta un petit escalier étroit caché derrière une des bibliothèques, Elise ne l'avait pas remarqué a travers les ténèbres. En l'empruntant a son tour, elle remarqua qu'il existait un deuxième étage et que celui-ci ressemblait plus a un balcon ou bien une sorte de mezzanine plongé dans les ténèbres donnant sur le salon.

La chambre était petite et contenant un vieux lit en baldaquin, une coiffeuse ayant passé de mauvais jours, une armoire en bois, et des rideaux en velours couleurs aubergine et couverts de poussière, rien de personnel ne remplissait cette pièce, aucune chaleur, aucun motifs de susciter le moindre souvenir.

"Très joli." Dit Elisabeth. Rogue fit la moue et sorti en refermant la porte.

"Dîner dans 20 minutes " Ajouta-t-il comme si Elise était a Azkaban derrière des barreau et que le cuisinier annonçait la soupe.

Ils mangèrent dans le salon dans un silence religieux un boite de raviolis glacée. Elise ignorait si il existait seulement une cuisine, si il y en avait une, elle n'était même pas sure d'avoir envie de la voir.

Puis elle alla se coucher dans sa chambre tout aussi froide que le repas en regrettant du plus profond de son âme d'avoir un jour eut l'infortunée idée de mentir Dolorès Ombrage.


	10. Chapter 10

Le lendemain un rayon de soleil matinal perçant les rideaux poussiéreux réveilla Elisabeth.

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre de Poudlard , ni dans son lit accueillant changé tout les matins pas les elfes de maisons.

Ici il n'y avait pas d'Elfes de maison.

Ici il n'y avait que des raviolis froids.

Soupirant, elle se leva d'un coup et d'un seul, s'habillant et se coiffant en se regardant dans la coiffeuse au miroir dont le mercure semblait se désagrégé, laissant des petits trous de lumière filtrer à travers.

Elle partis à la recherche de la salle de bain, et ouvrit la première porte qu'elle trouva, pour tomber à sa grande satisfaction dessus.

La salle de bain semblait être la pièce de la maison qui était en meilleur état. Une pièce encore respectable. Elle se brossa les dents a la lumière d'un néon et descendis les escaliers de bois craquant.

Elle n'avait pas remarqué hier, mais entre quelques bibliothèques des petites fenêtres laissait apparaître une chaude et plaisante lumière matinale.

Elle tomba sur Rogue dans un peignoir gris qui semblait ranger quelques livres soigneusement, il se retourna laissant apparaître son visage pâle.

"Bonjour Severus." Dit-elle gentiment.

"Bonjour répondit-il."

Il se retourna et vaqua à son occupation sans plus faire attention a elle.

Elle parcourut la première bibliothèque, puis la seconde, et toucha de ses petits doigts les livres noirs avec l'intention d'en sortir un par la tranche...

"NE TOUCHEZ PAS A CA!" Ordonna Rogue. Elise suspendit son geste... en fait elle s'y attendait presque et se mit à rire en continuant à faire glisser le livre hors de la bibliothèque.

"Ce sont de précieux livres Alcombes, remettez celui-ci ou vous l'avez trouvé!!" Continua-t-il sur le ton de la menace.

"Ce sont vos mémoires Severus? Cher journal, cette nuit Harry Potter es encore sorti de son dortoir et a mis un de la cémentite dans ma serrure, pourquoi personne ne m'aime? "

Rogue ne semblait pas apprécier la plaisanterie.

"Reposez ce livre."

Elisabeth se mit a sourir en coin.

"Ce sont des livres de magie noir Severus?"

"Exactement."

Le visage d'Elise s'assombris.

"Ce ne m'étonne pas.. déjà a l'école vous adoriez ça!"

Elle remis le livre rapidement sans plus y porter d'intérêt.

"Que pouvez-vous bien y comprendre petite idiote?" Dit-il sans vraiment porter d'intérêt a la conversation, bien trop absorbé par le rangement par ordre alphabétique de ces chers bouquins.

"Oh mais je comprends très bien...La magie noire...wouawww, c'est fantastique n'est-ce pas Severus? Inventer des sorts qui vous rendront plus puissant, plus fort." Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui.

"Ca toujours été ça ein Sev?...C'était le pouvoir qui vous intéressait." Il se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant quelques secondes. Puis Rogue dit.

"Il va falloir que vous changiez de comportement Alcombe si vous tenez à rester sous mon toit et non dehors, les fesses dans la neige."

Le regard de provocation et de colère d'Elisabeth ne changea pas,mais elle acquiesça cédant sous la menace.

"Dommage Severus que vous ne veuillez pas discuter de tout cela avec moi, nous sommes amis."

"Nous ne sommes pas amis."

"Si nous le sommes Severus."

"Vous rêvez."

Elise de rage déboutonna sa manche en montrant la marque de son serment inviolable.

"Et ça?...Ca vous rappelle quelque chose? Si nous n'étions plus amis Severus, l'un de nous serait déjà mort!!"

Elise était entrée dans une rage noire.

"Vous croyez que ça m'amuse de me demander si vous.. VOUS qui êtes si revêche, si mal intentionné et cruel vous me considérez toujours comme une proche après tout ce temps? Et votre mauvaise humeur, votre sale mépris a mon égard..Vôtre manière d'ignorer le passé...tout ça...je devrai m'en foutre plutôt que de m'en soucier!! "

Rogue ne cilla pas, il continuait a la regarder beugler sans bouger d'un centimètre.

"Et puisque nous y sommes, parlons en du passé Severus!! Moi qui me demandais ce que vous deviendrez...je savais au fond de moi Severus que vous prendriez le mauvais chemin, je le savais, j'avais peur, je m'inquiétais pour vous, moi qui étais si loin de l'Angleterre... et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ein? Dites-moi ce que vous avez fait après mon départ? Osez m'avouez quel camp parmis le meilleur vous avez CHOISI!!!"

Dans sa rage, elle voulut saisir la manche de Rogue, tenter de regarder son bras gauche ou devait se cacher la marque honteuse de ceux qui appartenaient au rangs du mage noir, Rogue ne se laissa pas faire.

"NON!" Cria l'homme d'une manière autoritaire pour faire cesser cette tentative d'intrusion dans sa vie privée.

Elise cessa alors tout mouvement, la colère se lisait encore sur son visage et ses yeux s'embuèrent.

"Montrez-moi que j'ai tort alors." Dit-elle dans un demi-sanglot.

Rogue dodelina lentement et négativement de la tête.

"Montre-moi ton bras!" Dit-elle en lui ordonnant,presque en le suppliant.

C'était comme si le silence dressait un mur entre eux deux, puis Rogue dans un soupir releva sa manche avec fermeté, laissant apparaître la marque des ténèbres, ce crâne d'où sortait un gracieux serpent finement décoré..

Ce fut comme un coup de poing porté au cœur d'Elisabeth. Elle eut besoin de s'asseoir.

Rogue resta là debout, à la regarder, il se contenta de rabaisser sa manche.

"Severus.. Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça?" Dit-elle sur le ton de celle qui était totalement abasourdie.

"Ce sont mes affaires." Répondit-il d'un ton sec.

"Si j'étais restée à Poudlard...vous n'auriez pas fait ça n'est-ce pas?."

"Probablement pas." Répondit Rogue une pointe de cruauté et de satisfaction dans la voix.

"Vous m'en voulez toujours d'être partie loin de Poudlard n'est-ce pas?"

"Assurément." Conclut Rogue se délectant de cet instant et de la culpabilité de la jeune femme comme si il attendait ça depuis des années.

Vers six heures du soir alors que le soleil s'était déjà couché de puis longtemps, Elise était assise sur la canapé noir et lisait un livre provenant d'une pile que Rogue avait laissé près de la table, il lui avait autorisé a regarder cette pile et uniquement cette pile de livre pour occuper son temps.

Pas de chance, le sombre personnage avait bien calculé son coup, ce n'était que des livres moldus..et pas des meilleurs.

"Barbara Cartland?...Rogue vous possédez des romans a l'eau de rose?" Dit-elle en riant.

"C'était ceux de ma mère." Dit Rogue sombrement alors qu'il était entrain de corriger des épreuves sur une table qu'il venait d'installer.

Deux petites clochettes en laitons tintèrent dans l'entrée, quelqu'un sonnait à la porte.

Ils levèrent tous deux le nez, Rogue se leva en vitesse, pris Elise par le bras et la balança presque dans l'escalier.

"Montez! Cachez-vous dans une armoire ou dans votre propre sac à main si ça vous chante, mais disparaissez!!"

"Mais.."

"Montez!!" Siffla-t-il comme si il allait cracher du venin sur elle.

Elise commença à monter les escalier totalement paniquée mais elle se ravisa. Il était trop tard pour monter les marches sans bruit, elle se cacha alors derrière la bibliothèque, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

Elle entendis des échanges de paroles provenant de l'entrée et quelqu'un pénétrer dans la pièce. elle regarda de côté furtivement pour apercevoir un petit homme enveloppé qui lui tournais le dos.

Ses habits semblaient sales il était dégarni et son habitude suintait la servitude, cela la mis tout de suite mal a l'aise. Mais ce qui fascina Elisabeth était la main droite de l'homme qui semblait être faite d'une sorte d'étrange métal liquide. quel sorte de sort était capable de produire une telle chose?

Rogue entra a son tour, l'air extrêmement revêche, froid et méprisant apparemment fort peu content de devoir faire face a ce visiteur importun.

"Il n'en es pas question." Dit Rogue a l'inconnu sur un ton grave.

"Pitié Severus je n'ai nul part ou dormir...il fait si froid dehors!" Pleurnicha l'homme d'une voix grinçante et irritante a souhait.

"Je te croyais avec le maître, Peter..."

"Il...il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus de moi..."

"Cela ne m'étonne guère." Dit Rogue d'un ton glacial.

"POUR LE MOMENT!! " S'emballa l'homme en criant vivement de sa voix nasillarde. " Pour le moment seulement..."

"Va voir quelqu'un d'autre Pettigrew, ma maison es trop petite pour abriter une personne de plus."

Le cœur d'Elise bondit dans sa poitrine. "Peter Pettigrew...lui? Ce gros petit garçon méprisable?"

"MENTEUR!! MENTEUR!!" Cria à nouveau Pettigrew, mais il se calma tout de suite. Elise ne sut pas si Rogue lui avait lancé un sort pour qu'il la ferme ou bien si seul son regard avait suffit à calmer les ardeurs de Peter.

"Je ne peux pas Peter...pas pour le moment, reviens dans quelques semaines."

Peter pris une pause beaucoup moins servile alors, plus sure, plus éveillée, il s'approcha de Rogue doucement.

"Que caches-tu Rogue?" Demanda-t-il. Avec un ton plein de suspicions.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle mon pauvre Peter."

"Je parle du fait que personne parmis les mangemorts n'a totalement confiance en toi...a part Lucius peut-être..."

Rogue parut retenir son souffle, mais son visage resta le même, sa voix perça le silence.

"Ma fidélité envers le maître n'est pas due à ma peur de son courroux comme certains Peter. Je sers le maître avec fidélité depuis des années, et lui a entièrement confiance en moi et cela me suffit."

Peter ne parut pas convaincu.

"...Le maître...je lui ai parlé de toi quand on était à l'école.." Continua Le petit homme. " Toi et tes fréquentations..."

Les yeux de Rogue se plissèrent.

"...Mauvais background Severus...le cœur tiraillé entre deux filles de griffondor, on voyait bien ou allait ta vrai fidélité!!"

"Tu étais toit même de griffondor mon cher Peter." Dit Rogue se moquant, Peter eut l'air d'un parfait imbécile en cet instant, mais il se reprit vite.

"Peut-être bien que je l'étais, mais je ne l'ai pas choisi moi..." Dit il en reniflant bruyamment. " Mais toi... oui toi c'était différent. Il y avait pourtant tant de filles a serpentard, il fallait que tu hésite entre deux sales... petites..."

"Je t'interdit!" Dit Rogue sur un ton menaçant.

"Lily Potter...et ton amie Elisabeth Alcombe la fille la plus laide de l'école...heureusement qu'elle est partie ein Rogue?

"Silence." Dit Rogue "Espèce de sale petit rat fureteur, fouineur pathétique..."

"il parait que tu pleurais comme un bébé dans ton dortoir le jour ou elle est partie...tu devais vraiment être très amoureux d'elle pauvre Severus!!! Puis il y a eut aussi la tragédie de Lily Potter...pas de chance non plus que le maître n'ai pas eut pitié de toi malgré tes suppliques!!"

Un bruit de détonation résonna dans la pièce et Elise entendis Peter chouiner de douleur.

"SORS DE MA MAISON! " Dit Rogue sur un ton enragé. La jeune femme bouleversée entendis les pas de Peter s'éloigner et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

"je reviendrai...avec l'ordre du maître de me garder chez toi Severus!!! Je reviendrai!!!" Cria le petit homme avant que la porte ne se referme sur lui et la rue enneigée.

Le silence de la pièce était ce qu'il y avait de plus insupportable. Elisabeth sortis de sa cachette. Rogue était resté dans l'entrée, elle ne le voyait pas.

Il réapparut après quelques secondes et leur regard se croisèrent.

Rogue passa son chemin entra par une porte et la ferma violemment.

Le soir se déroula lentement. Elise n'osa pas redescendre, elle avait entendu que Rogue était sorti de la pièce ou il s'était enfermé, il devait sûrement se trouver dans le salon a présent.

L'esprit embrumé par tout ces propos qu'elle avait entendu la perturbait.

Elle ne savait plus quoi penser, plus quoi croire.

Rogue? Pleurer le jour ou il s'est aperçut qu'elle avait quitté l'Angleterre sans lui dire au revoir? Elle avait tant de mal a l'imaginer pleurer...

Comme il avait du souffrir, comme il avait du avoir mal...comme elle s'en voulait.

Pas de doute sur le fait que Rogue adolescent avait réellement des sentiments forts et bien réels la concernant. Cette idée lui donnait l'impression d'une trahison plus grand encore.

Mais le plus affreux, c'était cette terrible, terrible, terrifiant impression que Rogue ne mentais pas lorsqu'il disait a Pettigrew qu'il était fidèle a son maître...

Comme il avait l'air d'y croire, comme il avait l'air résolu a continuer à le servir envers et contre tout...

Et si Rogue mentait?

Si il ne servait pas les intérêt de Dumbeledore, mais bien ceux de vous-savez-qui...?

L'ancien mangemort pardonné, blanchis...au sein de Poudlard ou tout ou presque semblait se jouer...même dans cette étrange maison square Grimmauld ou tout semblait si secret, dans le même camp que Sirius, la ou Rogue pouvait tout entendre.

Elisabeth lâcha un grognement sauvage en se tenant la tête entre les mains, l'impression que sa tête allait exploser sous les réflexions.

Elle avait horreur de ça. Pourquoi les choses doivent-elles toujours être si compliquées? Pourquoi rien n'es jamais simple? non rien n'es jamais jamais simple en ce bas monde et elle commençait a en avoir marre.

Demain elle irai acheter un sapin au marché du coin avec Rogue, demain sera un autre jour, et probablement que tout lui paraîtra plus clair.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello tout le monde. Merci pour vos gentils comment a tous!

J'ai oublié de préciser ,car il y en a sûrement qui n'ont pas encore lu les reliques de la mort, de faire gaffe parce que cette fanfic va contenir de bon gros spoilers, voilà!

Ah oui, Il y a aussi dans ce chapitres quelques petits événements dans l'ordre du phénix qui sont un peu faux chronologiquement, mais j'avais besoin d'avancer certains événements pour le bon déroulement de l'histoire.

Pardon aussi pour les éventuelles fautes de frappe ou d'ortho, certaines échappent parfois a la correction de word héhé!

Merci encore a tous, et haut les cœurs parce que ça risque d'être une longue fanfic!!

Le lendemain, marchant à travers les rues enneigées, Elisabeth et Rogue rejoignirent un marché de Noël moldus dans l'intention de ramener avec eux un sapin.

Bien sur Elisabeth du longuement tenter de persuader Rogue qu'avoir un sapin de Noël chez soi peut-être une expérience enrichissante pour une personne comme lui peu encline a la fête. Il finit par répondre qu'il s'en moquait du moment que c'était elle qui payait pour ce morceau de bois stupide.

A la grande surprise d'Elise, Rogue s'était habillé avec un manteau noir moldu a la place de son éternelle cape noire ce qui le faisait passer plus inaperçu aux yeux des non-magiciens.

La ruelle du marché était magnifiquement éclairée de milles lumières et de jolis cabanons de bois proposaient de multiples fournitures de Noël, et de la nourriture locale.

En cet instant ou ils étaient tout deux là, marchant à travers cette rue. Elisabeth sentit une vague de bonheur la submerger. Elle n'était pas seulement contente de se trouver au marché de Noël parmis toute cette joie ambiante..elle était aussi heureuse d'y être avec lui. Avec Rogue. Elle aurait eut envie de manifester sa joie, de le lui dire, même de lui sauter au cou...mais après quelques secondes de réflexions, elle en arriva a la conclusion que le résultat d'une telle démonstration auprès de Rogue serai sûrement catastrophique, de plus elle n'était pas là pour lui parler de choses plaisantes...

Ce retour a la réalité brisa le charme. Elle devait lui parler... il le fallait.

"Que faisait Peter Pettigrew chez vous?" Demanda-t-elle en passant devant une vieille dame tirant son un cadis a fleures.

"Le seigneur noir l'a utilisé comme un élément fort utile..." Répondis Rogue en continuant d'avancer. " Et si il ne le tue pas c'est uniquement parce qu'il a été l'un des seuls a lui avoir été fidèle...Il l' a ensuite chassé temporairement cela fait partie de sa délicieuse stratégie habituelle, et lorsqu'il le rappellera à ses côtés, Pettigrew reviendra vers lui en rampant."

Elise stoppa sa marche, Rogue fit quelques pas puis se retourna.

"Severus...Je ne voudrais pas que vous fassiez une bêtise vous savez..." Commença-t-elle en s'approchant lentement. Rogue fronça légèrement ses sourcils ne semblant pas comprendre ou elle voulait en venir.

"De quoi parlez-vous Alcombe?" Dit-il comme si la jeune femme avait une araignée au plafond. Elise était embêtée et ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet.

"Sev...jurez moi que si vous...Severus, jurez-moi que vous n'oseriez pas recommencer encore une fois." Dit-elle avec hésitation. Rogue la regarda a comme si il y avait à présent bien deux ou trois araignées de plus, il ne comprenait toujours pas.

"...J'ai décidé de vous faire confiance Severus...malgré ce que vous avez dit à Peter hier soir. J'ai décider de croire malgré tout que votre allégeance envers vous-savez-qui n'est qu'un leurre...mais vous me faites peur Severus, je veux que vous le sachiez."

Il passa sur le visage de Rogue divers sentiments variés, tout comme de la vexation, ou de l'impatience ou encore de la lassitude.

"Si j'étais toujours a la solde de vous-savez-qui Alcombe...vous ne seriez pas entrain de vivre sous le même toit que moi, je me serai arrangé pour que vous restiez à Poudlard, chose que j'aurais peut-être du faire d'ailleurs!"

Se retournant avec la même raideur qu'un automate, Il poursuivit son chemin a travers la ruelle pleine de Moldus, sans l'attendre. Elise toute penaude tentais de marcher à son rythme.

"Severus, non, il ne faut pas le prendre comme ça vous savez!!! " Dit-elle gênée, mais Rogue ne répondis pas.

Un magnifique sapin trônait à présent dans un coin sombre de la salle de séjour. Elisabeth l'avait décoré de multitudes de boules de Noël colorée de rouge et blanches ainsi que des guirlandes pourpres. Forte satisfaite d'elle, elle regardait son chef d'œuvre avec un regard plein de satisfaction.

Rogue toujours attablé a sa table d'étude était plongé dans la lecture d'un ouvrage et ne semblait pas y prêter la moindre attention.

"Regardez Severus...vous ne trouvez pas ça formidable?

Rogue leva son nez pour observer le sapin avec dédain comme si il s'agissait d'un portemanteau couvert d'ordure et ne prit même pas la peine de faire un commentaire.

Quelque chose tapa l'une des vitres du salon. Rogue parut à nouveau Alerte, et Elise s'approcha de la vitre regardant a travers les vitres sales.

"Severus, je crois qu'une barbe à papa attend derrière le carreau." Dit Elise l'air hagard.

Rogue se leva et alla ouvrir la fenêtre.

Il ramena avec lui une chouette d'une ignoble couleur rose criarde qui ne leur étaient pas inconnue. La chouette portait avec elle une lettre au papier a fleure sentant la rose.

Rogue la déplia et la lu.

"Ombrage. Elle veut probablement s'assurer que vous êtes bien ici." Dit-il a l'intention de la jeune femme.

"Elle a teint sa chouette en rose cette malade." Dit Elisabeth.

En lisant la lettre au fur et a mesure, le teint cireux de Rogue devint livide. Elise le regarda puis lui saisit le lettre d'entre ses doigts pâles et la lut a son tour.

"Chère Mademoiselle Alcombe,

C'est avec joie et bonheur que le personnel de Poudlard

vous envoi ses meilleurs vœux de fin d'année.

En espérant que cette nouvelle année sera prospère

et constructive, je vous envoie

Mes meilleures salutation.

Dolorès Ombrage directrice de Poudlard."

Elise sentis une étrange peur l'envahir et son estomac devenir un sac de nœuds.

"Directrice de Poudlard?" Dit-elle en tournant son visage vers Rogue qui lui arborait un air extrêmement contrarié, il ne disait rien, mais il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il parle pour voir que lui aussi avait très bien compris ce qui c'était passé.

"Elle...elle l'a viré?" Demanda Elisabeth qui connaissait pourtant la réponse. " Elle a osé?"

Rogue acquiesça. Il se leva lentement et se tourna vers la fenêtre ou la neige c'était remise à tomber en de lourds et magnifiques flocons.

"Elle attend de vous que vous lui renvoyez une lettre signée...pour prouver que vous êtes bien avec moi." Dit-il d'une voix faible.

"Attend, tu va voir un peu la lettre que je vais lui envoyer à cette grosse..."

"CESSEZ VOS ENFANTILLAGES ALCOMBE!" Cria Rogue, sa voix fouettant littéralement l'air. " Un mot de travers auprès de Dolorès et vous prendrez le premier avion qui quitte le pays sans même vous en rendre compte!!"

"M..mais...on ne peut pas la laisser faire Severus!"

"Je suis sur que Dumbeledore sait très bien ce qu'il fait...ou qu'il soit."

Un silence suivit cette phrase, mais Elisabeth n'en avait pas finit avec ce choux a la crème rose.

"Quelle sale morue.. Quelle sale VACHE rose sale TRUIE..! Dit Elisabeth en battant l'air de ses bras, Rogue lui la regardait s'agiter gardant une attitude extrêmement calme.

Elle finit par cesser ses insultes et s'assit sur le canapé noir en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

"Nom de nom, qu'allons nous faire Severus?"

"Rien."

"Comment rien?"

"Rien d'inhabituel, nous allons être patient Alcombe...la vengeance n'est pas l'apanage de l'homme pressé." Dit-il. "Tôt ou tard quelqu'un a poudlard ou ailleurs renversera cette déplaisante situation."

Le jour de Noël arriva enfin.

Et rien de bien spécial ne se passa, Elisabeth et Rogue prirent cette journée comme une journée morne abattus par la perspective d'une rentrée sans Dumbeledore. La nouvelle du renvoi du vieux magicien était sortit dans la gazette du sorcier. l'on parlait de lui comme si il était devenu un dangereux personnage qui avait tenté de monter une armée d'enfants pour partir en guerre contre le ministère de la magie, bien entendu ni Rogue ni Elisabeth n'étaient dupe. Le journal finit dans une poubelle et Elise décida de ne plus y porter la moindre attention.

Le soir du nouvel ans fut lui aussi froid, glacial et la neige n'avait de cesse de tambouriner contre les carreaux de la maison, Elise sortis de sa chambre et longea la mezzanine dans l'intention de se rendre a la salle de bain. En se penchant elle aperçut Rogue dans le salon. il regardait à nouveau vers la fenêtre l'air absorbé. Il avait envoyé une lettre a square Grimmauld demandant des explications et attendait la petite sœur de la lettre qui ne devrais pas tarder, touts deux espéraient de bonnes nouvelles concernant Dumbeledore, mais rien ne venais.

La jeune femme resta là à le regarder. sa grande silhouette qui ne ressemblait a nul autre. seigneur comme il lui avait manqué pendant toutes ces années...

Comme elle aimait à le regarder penser, comme elle aimait ce qu'il était.

Rien en ce monde ne semblait plus solide que la certitude que désormais elle ne laisserai jamais rien la séparer à nouveau de lui.

Elle savait, elle était persuadée que sous ses apparences revêches, Rogue ne souhaitait lui aussi rien de plus au monde.

Perdue dans ses pensées elle mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que lui aussi la regardait à présent, mais d'un air bien moins engageant.

Surprise par ses yeux noirs comme deux caves semblant la sonder, elle passa son chemin pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

Cette nuit là, elle n'arriva pas a dormir,Trop de questions, trop de choses trottaient dans sa tête.

elle se leva et sorti de sa chambre sans bruit celle de Rogue était apparemment juste a coté de la sienne et elle ne voulait pas le réveiller, elle descendis dans le salon plongé dans le noir, et alluma une bougie et entrepris malgré les interdiction de Rogue de regarder sa bibliothèque, par pur ennui.

Après avoir feuilleté plusieurs livres, elle du conclure qu' en effet ces bouquins n'avaient vraiment rien de recommandables. Elle en regarda encore plusieurs et sortis finalement l'un des rares ouvrages de la bibliothèque a ne pas être reliés de cuire noir.

Il était poussiéreux.

C'était un livre de charme pour jeunes élèves. Elise le feuilleta. dans les marges de petites pattes de mouches un peu partout, des commentaires divers, c'était l'écriture de Rogue.

Ce livre lui était familier, elle mis plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre pourquoi cet ouvrage lui disait quelque chose.

C'était le livre que Severus avait perdu dans la forêt il y avait tant d'années en arrière...le jour ou ils avaient surpris des mangemorts à lâchement s'entraîner sur un pauvre moldus...dans leur fuite Rogue avait perdu son livre en bas du talus et n'était jamais retourné le récupérer.

Une lumière provenant de derrière la fit se retourner violemment.

"On fouille dans mes affaires au milieu de la nuit Alcombe?" Dit Rogue comme si il venait de surprendre Harry Potter pendant une ballade nocturne.

Elise fut surprise et se mit à bafouiller en refermant doucement le livre.

"Je...je n'arrive pas a dormir."

Rogue la regarda avec méfiance en levant sa baguette allumée plus haut.

"Severus...sérieusement vous ne pensez pas que je chercherai à fouiner dans..."

Mais avant qu'elle ait terminé à phrase, Rogue avait saisit le livre qu'elle tenait, il regarda le titre avec un certain mépris.

Elise croisa ses mains contre sa poitrine et dit d'un air sombre. " C'était le livre que vous aviez perdu n'est-ce pas?"

Rogue acquiesça en continuant à regarder la couverture.

"Qui vous l'a rendu Severus?" Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

"Avery...environ une année après que je l'ai perdu."

"Seigneur, bien sur! Il y avait votre nom et votre adresse dessus..." Dit Elise en comprenant à présent, Rogue acquiesça de nouveau, et la jeune femme continua " Alors c'était comme ça que vous êtes réellement rentrés en contacte avec les mangemort, pas parce que vous étiez à serpentard,...mais à cause de ce livre."

Rogue passa devant elle et remis le livre ou il était comme si il voulait clore cette conversation.

"Allez vous coucher Alcombe, demain nous partons pour Poudlard." Il se retourna dans l'intention de remonter, mais Elise lui mit sa petite main sur son épaule.

"Severus attendez." Dit-elle doucement. L'homme se retourna vers elle.

"Je ne vous condamne pas Severus, je voulais simplement savoir ce qui c'était passé."

Elle s'approcha et déposa un baiser tendrement sur sa joue.

"Joyeux Noël Severus et je vous souhaite aussi une bonne année." Dit-elle doucement en le regardant dans les yeux.

Elle passa devant lui pour rejoindre sa chambre, Rogue lui resta immobile comme figé, ou plutôt tétanisé.

Le poudlard express lançait ses volutes noires sur le quai de campagne, quelque chose dans l'air s'était assombris.

Leur retour à l'école fut des plus moroses et bien des professeurs et bien des élèves semblaient abattus.

Les mois qui suivirent furent un véritable calvaire pour Elise, faisant son nécessaire pour ne pas se faire renvoyer, les professeurs et élèves se sentaient tous menacés et pas de chouette, aucune nouvelles de Dumbeledore.

La fin de l'année arriva et Elisabeth tomba malade.

La dragoncelle est un maladie effroyable ou l'on se couvre de pustule. Un matin Elisabeth se leva et se sentis nauséeuse.

S'approchant du beau lavabo en faïence de sa chambre, elle but une gorgée d'eau et se redressant aperçut un visage couvert de terribles boutons rouges.

Elle se mit à beugler, mais cela ne fit pas partir ses pustules pour autant.

Elle pensait que se serait la fin de sa carrière quand elle demanderai un congé maladie. Mais a son grand soulagement Dolorès Ombrage semblait extrêmement satisfaite de la voir prendre quelques jours de congés et de ne pas sortir de sa chambre.

Dans son lit les couvertures remontées jusqu'à son cou rougis, sa mauvaise humeur semblait lui redonner des forces.

"Non!" Dit-elle sauvagement.

"Buvez!" Ordonna Rogue assis à côté d'elle sur une chaise, lui tendant une tasse d'un liquide violet fort peu engageant.

"Je préfère attendre que madame pomfresh revienne!" Dit-Elise d'un ton agressif.

"Elle est partie voir sa famille a York mon petit!" Dit Minerva MacGonagall en resserrant son peignoir. "Enfin c'est plutôt l'excuse qu'elle a trouvé pour quitter cette maudite école pendant quelques jours!" Continua la vieille femme.

Rogue et Minerva étaient venus non seulement pour venir voir Elise mais aussi pour échapper le temps d'un instant a la pression qu'exerçait Ombrage sur l'ensemble de l'école.

"Severus sais ce qu'il fait mon petit, faites-lui confiance il fera ce qu'il faut pour chasser cette mauvais dragoncelle."

"Quoi que je serai bien tenté d'aggraver votre cas." Dit-il sur un ton terriblement doucereux.

Elisabeth soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et saisi la potion, la buvant avec difficulté tant son goût âcre et amer lui donnais envie de vomir.

"A présent vous devrez rester au lit bien au chaud." Dit Minerva avec tendresse.

"Je ne vais pas rester comme ça a rien faire! J'en suis physiquement incapable!!" S'exclama Elise exédée..

"Si je vous vois sortir dans les couloirs Alcombe, je vous change en pixie des Cornouailles!" Dit Rogue d'un ton menaçant, et Elise savait parfaitement de quoi il était capable.

Son rétablissement accompagna la fin de l'année se passa sur les chapeau de roue.

Toujours alitée et lisant les journaux que lui apportait Minerva, Elise apprit qu'il y avait eut du grabuge au ministère de la magie, que Voldemort était apparut devant un grand nombre de membres du ministère, combattant contre Dumbeledore et Harry Potter.

Dumbeledore fut donc blanchis et reprit sa place respective de directeur de poudlard, Quand Dolores Ombrage, elle fut renvoyée de l'école.

Le visage encore grainé de reste de profondes pustules, Elisabeth poussa un immense soupir de soulagement.

Un matin Rogue vint frapper à sa porte, Elise pouvait à présent se lever, il était temps! Demain les élèves quitteraient l'école pour les grandes vacances.

Rogue entra d'un pas rapide.

"Je suis pressée Alcombe, je dois partir, mais je tenais à vous annoncer la nouvelle."

"Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?" Demanda Elise.

"Sirius es mort."

"oh..." Dit Elise reçevant tout de même un choc. "Je ..je suis désolée."

"Pas moi."

"Comment est-ce arrivé?"

"Au ministère de la magie, une confrontation avec des mangemorts, je n'étais pas la je cherchais Potter dans la forêt. "Dit-il sur un ton effroyablement neutre.

" Je tenais aussi a vous dire que puisque Dolorès n'est plus là..et du aux récents événements, le ministère va se trouver embourbé dans des problèmes qui vont les occuper pour un bout de temps...donc personne ne vous tiendra grief de n'habiter qu'a Poudlard a présent...et non plus chez moi."

Elise parut déçue, mais elle tenta de ne pas le montrer, après tout que Rogue veuille récupérer sa tranquillité était une chose totalement légitime.

Sur ce qui quitta la pièce mais s'arrêta et se retourna une dernière fois. Il prit un air détaché, et presque hautain.

"Je serai souvent a Poudlard pour préparer mes cours, si vous avez besoin d'un formateur l'offre qu'avait fait Dumbeledore tient toujours!"

Elise se mit à sourir.

"Merci Severus..Ce sera avec joie."

"Dans ce cas a dans deux semaines Alcombe."


	12. Chapter 12

Hello Tout le monde!! Voilà la suite!, beaucoup de boulot et peu de temps ces jours ci, mais voilà le 12 ème chapitre, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Voilà, sinon patience la suite es en route!!

Les grandes vacances se déroulèrent plus rapidement qu'Elise se l'était imaginé. Rogue était souvent présent et ses conseils et son enseignement

Enrichissait les connaissances d'Elise a chaque nouvelle cession.

IL était toujours le même, revêche et peu enclin a la patience, et a plusieurs reprises on pouvait entendre des conversations animées, voir des disputes dans leur salle de classe, mais rien de bien grave au demeurant.

La rentrée se passa dans un étrange calme mêlé a de la crainte. Il était à présent officiel que Voldemort était revenu parmis les vivants, et nombre de parents avaient hésité à envoyer leurs enfants a l'école.

Vers le mois d'octobre, un soir ou le temps s'était déjà fort rafraîchis, Elisabeth sortis de son appartement pour regarder les premiers flocons de neige rentrer.

Il était fort tard et plus aucune lumières n'éclairaient les grands couloirs de pierres, un vent coulis passait à travers ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Du bruit provenant à l'autre bout du couloir attira son attention, des voix d'homme l'un d'eux semblait fort énervé, elle reconnu presque immédiatement la voix de Rogue.

La peur au ventre elle accouru en regrettant de ne pas avoir sa baguette sur elle, et a un tournant, elle tomba sur Dumbeledore a demi-conscient et soutenu par Severus, le regard brûlant de colère.

Elise eut l'impression que Rogue l'avait frappé ou autre, il tenait le vieux magicien pas le col en tentant de le soulever.

"SEVERUS!" Cria-t-elle totalement affolée, elle se précipita vers lui et tenta de le faire lâcher prise, était-il devenu fou?

"Lâchez-moi Alcombe!!" Cria celui-ci en retour,

"Que lui avez-vous fait Severus?!! Répondez!"

"ALLEZ-VOUS EN, CECI NE VOUS REGARDE PAS!!" Beugla-t-il fou de rage, mais dumbeledore leva une main, une main qui emplis de terreur Elisabeth.

Une main meurtrie, et noir comme du charbon.

"Severus...montez-moi dans mon bureau voulez-vous et renvoyez cette charmante demoiselle dans son lit, là où elle devrai être!!" Dit-il sur un ton faible , mais totalement détaché de toute gravité.

Rogue tourna la tête vers Elise d'un air de dire " Alors vous avez entendu? Du balais!"

Elise se releva lentement sans quitter le vieux magicien du regard. "Que lui es-t-il arrivé?" Demanda-t-elle les lèvres tremblantes.

"Ne vous mêlez pas de ça Alcombe!" Dit Rogue en aidant Dumbeledore a se redresser.

Elle regarda Rogue et Dumbeledore disparaître dans les escaliers menant dans le grand bureau du directeur, et le silence les suivre.

Le lendemain matin , elle monta dans le bureau du vieux magicien et frappa, sa voix d'airain lui dit d'entrer et c'est ce qu'elle fil les mains tremblantes.

Son grand bureau chargé des premiers rayons de soleil du matin semblaient immense face à l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle.

Dumbeledore avait l'air encastré dans son fauteuil devant son bureau, l'air plus que simplement fatigué, mais habité par une dignité qui ne lui faisait pas perdre sa superbe.

"Elisabeth, très chère, quel plaisir de vous voir en cette belle matinée."

"Monsieur, est-ce que tout va bien?" Demanda la jeune femme tremblante.

"Tout se passe à merveille ma chère enfant, pourquoi donc penseriez-vous le contraire?"

"Que s'est-t-il passé avec Severus..? Je veux dire hier, enfin cette nuit, on aurait dit que vous vous étiez battus tous les deux!"

Dumbeledore esquissa de ses lèvres fines un sourir, puis marqua un silence.

"Il faut me faire une promesse a présent Elisabeth...une promesse très importante a mes yeux." Dit-il d'un ton plus grave.

Elisabeth n'aimait pas ce ton.

"Monsieur?"

Albus se redressa difficilement sur sa chaise, Elise entendis un de ses genoux craquer ,pour la première fois de sa vie Dumbeledore avait l'air d'un vieillard.

"Jurez-moi Elise...faites-moi la promesse de toujours, toujours avoir confiance en Severus Rogue."

Quelle étrange demande pensa la jeune femme.

"Pourquoi me demander une telle chose monsieur?"

"Je n'ai pas le temps pour vous expliquer ma vie ni celle de Severus, ni nos souvenirs communs...je vous demande simplement d'avoir toujours, et a jamais foi en lui, quoi qu'il puisse arriver dans le futur...quoi que vous puissiez voir ou entendre, ne jamais, jamais douter de ses intentions."

Elisabeth regarda ses pieds, elle détestait les cachotteries de Dumbeledore, elle détestait jurer sans savoir, elle détestait entendre de tels propos car ils lui faisaient douter encore plus de la bonne foi de Severus, mais malgré tout, elle répondis: " Vous avez ma parole."

"Bien." Dit Simplement le vieil homme en posant sa main noire sur le sous-main de son bureau. Elise la regarda avec appréhension mais ne dit rien.

Il sortis ensuite d'un petit tiroir sous son bureau un trousseau de clé. Il le poussa dans sa direction.

Elisabeth le prit dans ses mains. Dans un anneau de métal ouvragé, il y avait deux clés en verre de couleurs rubis.

"Gardez cela avec vous Elisabeth..."

"Qu'es-ce que c'est?"

Il lui tendis aussi un plan.

"Voici le plan d'une charmante maison située au cœur d'une forêt perdue dans les Cornouailles..."

Elisabeth ne comprenait pas.

"Si un jour vous doutez...si un jour vous êtes perdue. Vous trouverez cet endroit fort approprié...quelqu'un vous attendra pour répondre à vos questions."

Elle regarda les belles clé en verres plus rouges que du sang, ses yeux posaient beaucoup de questions qu'elle n'osait formuler.

" Pour entrer, vous avez deux clés...deux chances mon enfant, il faudra répondre avec votre tête ou avec votre cœur tout dépendra de la question."

Elise glissa les clés doucement dans la poche de sa robe de chambre en les faisait tinter joliment. Elle le salua et voulut partir, gênée par la plus étrange conversation qu'elle n'eut jamais eut avec son directeur.

"Elisabeth encore une dernière chose." Dit encore le vieil homme alors que la jeune femme se dirigeait vers la porte.

"Monsieur?"

Dumbeledore prit alors un air beaucoup plus sombre et lui dit sur un ton presque autoritaire. "Je reconnais les symptômes qui sont les vôtres Elisabeth..."

Elise voulut ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire que merci qu'elle n'était pas malade, mais le vieillard fut le plus rapide.

"Si comme je pense vous l'aimez de tout votre cœur...dîtes le lui vite a présent." Lança-t-il la voix tranchante tel une lame.

"Je..je ne vois pas de qui vous voulez parler!" Dit Elisabeth très gênée dont les joues commençaient est s'empourprer, mais Dumbeledore ne semblait pas vouloir entrer dans son jeu, il rajouta "...Faites-le Elisabeth...dîtes le lui, avant la fin de l'année!"

Cette fois Elise en avait trop entendu pour la matinée, de terribles sentiments plus forts les uns que les autres se bousculaient dans son âme, elle le salua une dernière fois et sorti du bureau presque en fuyant, elle rejoint sa chambre et ferma violemment la porte exedée, gênée et horriblement triste a la fois .

Dumbeledore avait très bien comprit il avait lu en elle si clairement qu'elle espérait que Rogue n'en avait pas fait autant.

Pourquoi dire à Rogue ce qu'elle ressentait avant la fin de l'année? Pourquoi avant cette date semblant si fatidique?

Fatiguée de tout, elle décida de chasser cette pensée pour le moment, pour aujourd'hui en tout cas, sans se rendre compte par la suite que le jour en question se transforma en semaine, puis en mois.

En effet, les semaines passèrent à une vitesse incroyable et Elisabeth eut tant de travail qu'elle ne voyait pas passer les heures.

Rogue se faisait fort moins présent ces derniers temps. Après les cours il partait discrètement en fiacre a la tombée du jour, Elisabeth l'avait vu plusieurs fois a travers les carreaux de sa chambre et savait très bien qu'il n'allait rejoindre personne d'autre que son ancien maître.

La neige commença à tomber, puis les premières affiches pour le bal de Noël apparurent, nous étions déjà en décembre et Elisabeth n'avait plus parlé à son compagnons depuis longtemps...il lui manquait.

Noël arrivai à grand pas En ce matin enneigé, Elise aperçut les Elfes de maison accrocher les multiples décorations de Noël se chamaillant parfois pour savoir quelles couleurs serai le thème décoratif de cette année.

Les écoutant avec amusement, Elle pris un tournant sans prendre garde et entra de plein fouet contre un élève, tout deux lâchèrent leurs dossiers et se retrouvèrent au sol dans un grand bruit de papier froissé.

"Potter, ta mère devrai t'acheter des nouvelles lunettes!!!" Dit Draco Malefoy. " Oups pardon, j'avais oublié que ta mère était morte!!" Plaisanta l'élève qui donnait tant de fil a retordre à Elisabeth.

Potter reprit ses lunettes aux verres brisés et ses joues avaient prises un teinte cramoisie, Elise vit le jeune homme prendre sa baguette dans la ferme intention de riposter autrement que part des mots... Elise réagit aussi vite qu'elle le put.

"Mr Malefoy, 4000 points de moins pour serpentard!!!" Beugla-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Un tollé général envahis le couloir. Draco Malefoy, déjà pas bien bronzé pâlit davantage lorsque la sentence tomba.

"Qu...quoi...? 4000 points? " Bafouilla-t-il, mortifié.

Elise se rendit compte de la portée de son geste et imaginait déjà le sablier de serpentard dans la grande salle se vider d'un coup et d'un seul devant les yeux médusés de l'assemblée.

"Je heu..." Dit-elle sans savoir quoi dire, Potter la regarda avec un air ébahis et amusé en même temps, conscient de la bourde verbale de son professeur.

Restons digne. Pensa-t-elle. Elise se leva épousseta ses habits et dit " Oui hé bien, si vous avez à redire monsieur Malefoy, plaignez vous auprès de votre directeur de maison!!" Sur ce elle laissa fit signe à Harry Potter de l'accompagner dans son bureau.

"Pas de mal monsieur Potter?" Demanda-t-elle en effectuant un réparo sur les lunettes du jeune homme.

"Non, ça va je vous remercie..." Dit-il laissant sa phrase en suspend.

"4000 points!" S'exclama-t-il en remettant ses lunettes comme si il venait de gagner cette somme au loto.

"Oui j'ai eut la main lourde Potter, je sais..." Dit-elle en riant. " Je vais me faire sermonner par le professeur Rogue cela va de soi...mais qu'elle formidable satisfaction que de remettre en place les imbéciles comme Draco Malefoy n'est-ce pas?"

Potter acquiesça un sourir aux lèvres semblant mourir d'envie d'éclater de rire.

"Je crois savoir que Monsieur Malefoy vous mène la vie dure... ne vous laissez jamais faire Potter, c'est ce qui fera votre force!"

Elle avait envie de lui dire que c'est ce qu'elle avait fait quand son père a lui lui rendait la vie infernale, mais cela n'aurais rien apporté ni a l'un ni a l'autre. Harry semblait dans sa tête plus proche de sa mère que de son insupportable père, et Elise n'avais pas envie de gâcher les bonnes relations qu'elle avait avec son élève.

Tout deux entendirent des pas approcher vivement de la porte.

"Tiens, je crois qu'il va être temps de m'expliquer sur la disparition des émeraudes vertes du sablier de serpentard!" Dit-elle.

En effet, la porte valdingua et Severus Rogue fit irruption dans la pièce sans frapper.

"Sortez Potter." Dit-il d'une voix a glacer un Thermos plein d'eau bouillante. Harry regarda avec appréhension Elise qui lui fit signe que tout irai bien, il sortis en prenant soin de fermer la porte.

"4000 points!" Dit-il en serrant les dents de rage, l'air sinistre et furieux a la fois .

"Oh vraiment? Félicitations Severus je n'arriverai décidément jamais a surpasser vos scores légendaires au flipper!

"NE VOUS FOUTEZ PAS DE MOI ALCOMBE!!" Tonna-t-il. " Le sablier es presque vide, Horaçe Slughorn a faillit se faire une attaque et la table de griffondor a tellement hurlé que nous avons évité de justesse un bagarre générale avec serpentard !!

Elise réalisa la gravité de la situation.

"Oh Severus, pardon." Dit-elle tranquillement. " Regardez! Voilà, 4000 point pour Serpentard!" Dit-elle dans le vide." Voilà, le mal es réparé!" Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton léger. Rogue sembla reprendre son calme a présent que le sablier de serpentard avait du se re-remplire, il battis quelques fois des paupières semblant se reprendre lentement.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris Alcombe?" Dit-il encore avec colère.

"Une bagarre entre deux élèves qui a faillit dégénérer...Malfoy avait dit a Potter..heu .quelque chose..de fort déplaisant...a propos de Lily..."

Rogue se redressa légèrement, laissant la silence insidieusement les mettre touts deux encore plus mal a l'aise.

"Le jeune Malefoy subit de terribles pressions ces derniers temps." Dit-il.

"De quelles nature? Son père a refusé de lui acheté le dernier modèle de balais et il ne peut pas vivre sans?"

Rogue contourna lentement le bureau d'Elise s'approchant d'elle dans un bruit de tissus provenant de sa cape.

"Ce ne sont pas vos affaires Alcombes."

"Oui mais rien ici, rien de toutes manière n'es jamais mon affaire!! Je ne sais jamais rien, et je n'ai qu'a la fermer et faire ce que l'on me dit!!"

Rogue ne répondis rien, en tout cas pas immédiatement, il semblait encore lui en vouloir pour l'injure qu'elle avait faite a la maison de serpentard.

"Ah oui, j'oubliait, une chose encore Alcombe."

"Allez-y avec les bonnes nouvelles..." Dit Elise lassée la situation.

"Rusard a attrapé la grippe, donc vous prendrez sa place de surveillante pendant le bal demain soir." Dit-il sur un ton teinté de sadisme.

"M'enfiche!" S'exclama Alcombe comme une enfant. " Avec qui j'aurais bien pu danser de toutes manières, Horace, Flitwick ou Hagrid? Avec des échasses ou bien sur mes genoux?!"

Il s'approcha encore plus de son visage un air sournoisement mauvais.

"Pourquoi vous poser de telles questions,vous n'auriez trouvé personne pour danser avec vous de toutes manières, ne rêvez pas."

Les yeux d'Elise devinrent si brillant que personne n'aurait pu ignorer à quel point ce que venait de dire Rogue l'avait blessé. Elise ne trouva rien de bien intelligent a répondre... peut-être a part la simple verité.

"Dommage Severus, moi qui aurait tant aimé danser avec vous."

Etait-ce due à ce visage bouleversé, ou par la prodigieuse honnêteté de la jeune femme que Rogue recula légèrement l'air effrayé? Personne a part lui ne le sut jamais, mais il recula encore d'un pas sans que ces yeux ne quitte les siens une seule secondes.

"Je vous conseille d'être présente dans le hall d'entrée demain, et non dans la salle de bal." Dit-il semblant lui promettre les pires représailles si elle ne s'exécutait pas.

Il se retourna et quitta la pièce en faisant claquer la porte. Elise tomba à genoux et se retînt de pleurer de tout son cœur, mais n'y arriva pas.

Le soir de Noël arriva, et comme les années passées lorsqu'elle aussi était étudiante, Elise vit les jeunes filles et les jeunes hommes plus fringuants que jamais envahir les couloirs et la grande salle principale.

Les elfes de maison avaient semblai-t-il opté pour une décoration principalement blanche cette année. un sort avait été lancé sur le sol de l'école couvrant les dalles de pierres de neige presque gelée qui brillaient comme des paillettes ont la lumières de flambeaux couverts de gui. Elise arborait une robe violette entourée d'un magnifique châle de la même couleur montant jusqu'à son cou. ses cheveux châtains ramenés en chignons par deux barrettes en argent finement ouvragées.

Elle croisa Dumbeledore qui la salua et lui tint une conversation brève et totalement inutile du genre "comment allez-vous très chère? Bien ah moi aussi, l'hiver promet d'être rude!" Avant de la laisser seules et de rejoindre le grand hall.

Il paraissait fatigué, il cachait sa main dans sa robe et s'était contenté de lui tendre l'autre pour la saluer, Elise ressentit une pointe au cœur, elle était inquiète pour le frêle vieillard, mais se sentait, comme d'habitude hors du coup et ignorante des evenements,et des choses qui se tramaient en ces murs.

ses pieds marchaient dans la neige craquante du hall d'entrée a présent désert. Les festivitées de l'intérieure venaient de commencer, les portes s'étaient refermée derrière le vieux magicien et ne s'étaient pas réouvertes, a présent une musique entraînante s'en échappait, elle entendait aussi les gens frapper des mains et de cris de joie s'élever de la grande salle..

De rage elle tapa du pied violemment en faisant un trou a travers la neige. Elle jura et maudit Rogue qui devait bien sagement se trouver à l'intérieur.

Elle maudit aussi Rusard d'être tombé malade, en fait elle maudit la terre entière, même Dumbeledore pour ne pas lui avoir dit de venir tout de même rejoindre les autres professeur a l'intérieure, apparemment totalement imperméable au malheur de la jeune femme.

Elle sortis du bâtiment et fit sa ronde sagement a travers la neige qui tombait du ciel noir. On devinait presque les nuages au-dessus, et pas un bruit ne semblait émaner de la campagne alentour. Un vent froid soufflait dans les couloirs, faisant vaciller les hautes flammes de flambeaux de pierre, seul réconfort pour Elisabeth qui arpentait avec énergie les divers lieux de l'école désertés même par les fantômes.

Le reste de la soirées se passa ainsi. mais près de minuit alors que la fête semblait battre son plein, Elise quitta son poste et se réfugia dans une des petites coures du bâtiment principal, vide de toute vie et envahis par la neige.

Elle poussa du pied la neige d'un des bancs et s'assit en posant sa tête contre une des colonnes, absorbée par nombres de pensées.

Mais après quelques secondes elle entendis des pas approchant lentement, elle décida qu'elle s'en moquait, mais une voix qu'elle connaissait bien vînt briser le silence cotonneux.

"On abandonne son poste Alcombe?" Demanda la voix grave de Rogue.

Elise ne se retourna même pas.

"J'ai mal au pieds." Dit-elle pour toute excuse.

Mais comme il ne répondait rien, elle se retourna pour le regarder. il était adossé a l'une des colonnes, son costume était quasi similaire a celui qu'il portait habituellement excepté que des boutons dorés remplaçaient ceux qui étaient habituellement noirs.

Elise se leva pour venir le rejoindre dans l'intention de lui clouer le bec.

"Tien Severus, peut-être que personne n'aurais voulu de moi pour danser, mais ou sont donc passé les groupies qui j'en suis sur ce sont pressées pas dizaine a votre bras pour avoir la chance de danser avec vous?

"Je vous demande pardon Alcombe?"

"Pardon? oui, demandez-moi pardon Severus! Avec les propos que vous m'avez tenus hier c'est bien la seule chose intelligente que vous pourriez faire!"

Rogue enleva son épaule de la colonne dans un geste sec, l'air courroucé, mais il ne semblait pas disposé a se chamailler avec elle ce soir. Il tourna les talons, mais Elise n'en avais pas terminé avec lui..

Elle prit un énorme morceau de neige qu'elle roula en boule et visa du mieux qu'elle pouvait, Rogue se prit le projectile en plein sur son dos.

Il se retourna lentement, cette scène lui fit penser au "retour des morts vivants" lorsque les zombies, surpris se retournent l'air hagard avec une raideur cadavérique.

"Cette conversation n'était pas terminée!" Dit Elise sèchement.

"Lâchez ça Alcombe!" Ordonna-t-il le doigt levé alors qu'elle se préparait à envoyer une deuxième boule.

"Pourquoi?" Demanda-t-elle amusée, "Vous avez peur pour votre costume ou bien il n'y a que vous qui avez le droit de frapper dans le dos??" Elle lança la deuxième boule qui atterris aux pieds de Rogue.

" Je ne plaisante pas." Dit-il comme un requin prêt a charger.

"Pas de Bol Sev. Ce soir c'est Noël, et ça c'est cadeau!" Dit-elle, et une autre boule de neige atterris droit sur le visage de Rogue.

Il cracha et enleva le reste de la neige fondue de son visage, comme enragé il se lança a sa poursuite alors qu'Elise s'élança entre les colonnes en tentant de ne pas glisser.

Il la rattrapa en quelques secondes en la saisissant par le poignet et la plaqua contre une colonne, lui empêchant le moindre nouveau mouvement belliqueux.

Seul les échos de la fêtes parvenait a leurs oreilles a travers la neige et la place déserte, il se regardèrent en reprenant leur souffle, les mains glacée de Rogue enserrant les fins poignets d'Elisabeth.

Elle faillit fondre en larme encore une fois, le défiant du regard comme pour savoir lequel parmis les deux baisseraient ses yeux le premier.

"Déjà gamin votre sens de l'humour était limité!" Dit-elle a mi-chemin entre la moquerie et les pleurs tentant de se dégager mais sans succès.

"Et vous une fieffée pleurnicharde Alcombe...méprisable alors que l'on possède une telle force de caractère."

"Heureusement que j'en avais...ce n'était pas une maigre tâche que de vous supporter tout les jours..."

Elle sentis presque leur nez se frôler tant ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, elle ferma les yeux, s'approcha plus encore.

"Laisse moi t'embrasser..." Souffla-t-elle dans un sanglot, dévorée par l'envie de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, dévorée par tant d'attente, son être, son corps tout contre le sien.

Leurs lèvres se croisèrent un instant, et doucement se joignirent.

Ses lèvres se mêlèrent aux siennes se séparèrent et se rejoignirent une seconde fois, elle sentait un amour en lui comme communicatif, elle savait qu'il l'aimait, elle le savait, c'était évident. Il l'avait enserré de ses bras et l'embrassait passionnément en la pressant contre la colonne glacée.

Elle l'embrassa encore profondément, avec passion, leurs mains marquées par leurs serment l'une dans l'autre dans une étreinte écrasante.

Mais au bout de quelques secondes, ce fut comme un coup d'assommoir. Il se sépara d'elle, et la lâcha subrepticement, elle voulut le retenir, mais il finit par briser la douce étreinte d'Elise par un mouvement de recul violent et démesuré.

"Non!" Dit-il à voix haute, comme si il s'interdisait quelque chose d'interdit.

Elise fronçait ses sourcils, le regardait de haut en bas, perdue, ne comprenant plus rien.

"Non quoi?" Dit-elle pour toute question.

Rogue hocha la tête en signe de négation, au seuil de la panique.

"Non...non je ne peux pas..." Souffla-t-il Elise l'entendant à peine.

"quoi? QUOI?" Dit Elisabeth qui s'approcha de lui. Il recula encore.

"Severus!" Dit-elle comme pour demander des explications.

Il dodelina de la tête encore une fois en reculant de plus belle.

"Severus, calme-toi... Severus!"

"Laissez moi.." Dit-il la voix empreinte de frayeur. "Laissez-moi." Dit-il une dernière fois en se retournant et en disparaissant dans le couloir extérieur noir comme la nuit.


End file.
